A New Tale
by zackthelombax
Summary: This a new story set in the naruto universe with new character, teams, and many more.  See what happen along the way as new ninja begin their journey as shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

A New Tale

This story is set in the Naruto world, but without the original characters, a new plot and characters, that's the best way I can put this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is from the original naruto like the clan, villages, moves etc.

LET US BEGIN!

A shadow of a person is seen running through the trees. "There he is." Said the person

An outside voice(Narrative) says, "Meet Lauren Mizuhime a new genin kunoichi."

"This looks a little too easy." Lauren says to herself. "I had better do this quickly." Lauren starts to do handsigns and says, "Water Style: Water Shuriken." The shurikens fly and go right through the man standing in an open area, and then it disappears. "Just as I thought a fake."

"Psst, hey Lauren, over here." Someone whispers to her. She hears and runs to him.

"Do you see him?" she asked.

Outside voice says, "Meet Jack Hyuga, a member of the leaf's Hyuga clan."

"Byakugan." Jack looks around and says, "There are many of them around, but I can't tell which one is the real one." Jack gets up and start walking into the open, "Come on we need to take the fight to him, I should be able to fight off the clones easy."

"Look, you may be fast on your feet and quick with your hands, but he is a jounin you know, and you are only a genin." She starts to follow him.

"Hey have you seen Zack anywhere?" Lauren asks.

"No, not since we have started." Jack answers.

Outside voice says, "Meet Zack Uchiha, a member of the uchiha clan of the leaf village."

Zack is hiding in a tree waiting for someone to walk into his trap. "As soon a sensei comes in range I got him." Zack then hears his trap go off and comes running towards where the trap is saying, "Haha, I got you sensei- what the hell are you guys doing up there?" Zack looks up to see Lauren and Jack stuck hanging by their feet.

"Never mind how we go up, just get us down!" Lauren is saying annoyed.

"Okay, okay just let me get a knife." Zack goes to get a knife before he hears Jack say, "Look out behind you!" A kunai knife comes flying toward Zack, but he dodges in time. He get both his teammates down and they prepare for a fight.

"I'm going to guess that was meant for me?" a voice comes out of nowhere. "Jack do you see him anywhere?" yells Zack.

"Look out he's behind us!" Jack screams. Then out of nowhere three needles come toward all their heads as they all close their eyes, only to hear that the needle have bounced off the metal plate on their headbands.

"You guys, may be able to work as a team, but not so well to beat me." A ninja appears in front of them as he shakes him head.

They all look at him in defeat and say, "Sorry, Chet Sensei."

"No need, you all did better then what I imagined you all are able to do, so I guess you pass this training exercise," he says. "Congratulation."

"Really, great," says Jack. "Come on guys we should celebrate, we passed our first test as new ninja."

Zack starts walking off and says, "Sure why not, if we follow these rules."

"Um, what rules?" Jack asked a little confused.

"LAST ONE TO THE RESTAURANT HAS TO PAY!" Zack says as he runs off.

"You know I am faster than you, even with your head start." Jack start to run after Zack.

Chet looks at Lauren and says, "You better hurry along, before you end up last."

"What, oh right, see you sensei," she says as she runs off after the boys.

"Training these guy to be expert ninja, may take a while, but it also might be fun." Chet then disappears.

**LATER AT THE HOKAGE MANSION**

"So, Chet how did your squad do in your exercise?" the hokage ask.

"Well, let me give you info on their fighting style." Chet starts to explain his student styles. "Let me begin with Lauren, she likes to ambush her enemies from behind the lines, her main type of jutsu is water style techniques such as water style: water shuriken and many more, from what I have learn she can even use water dragon, but only once as it uses most of her chakra" Chet finishes.

"Next is Jack Hyuga, from the Hyuga clan," Chet begins. "Jack is a very speedy ninja and uses his Hyuga style of fighting to combine with his speedy taijutsu, he's a good fighter, but he does overestimate his abilities a lot and he even sometimes, put his teammates in danger, because his plan uses speed that his teammate don't possess as much." Chet finishes.

"And last, but not least is Zack Uchiha," Chet starts off. "Zack, much like his uchiha brothers, can use the sharingan, but not as well as he would like, He seems to be balance in terms of both taijutsu and ninjutsu, but not as well as Jack in taijutsu, or as Lauren is ninjutsu. He likes to set many traps in order to caught his enemies off guard, which can be good depending on who gets caught in them." Chet finishes.

"And that my team in a nutshell, I would say they passed, but only because of the potential I can see them one day unlocking." Chet says.

"I see, so do u think they are really to start going on some missions?" the hokage asks.

"I would give us some high D rank or low C ranks, to start us off," Chet answers.

"Very well, go and get your team and report back to me with them, I have your first mission to start you guys off." Hokage commands.

"As you wish," Chet says before disappearing.

**LATER AT A DUMPLING RESTAURANT**

"That would be 500 ryo please," the chef says.

Zack then hand him the amount. "Next time you are paying no matter what." Zack tells Jack.

"Since, even after the head start, I beat you, why not." Jack says back.

"Only by a little bit," Zack says back.

"Hey, guys come on we are a team now, and that means to work together," Lauren tell both of them. The three friends start walking while discussing what they should do now until their sensei comes to meet them.

"Hey guy, the hokage has called us up to come meet with him for our first mission," Chet tells his students. "When you all are ready come to the mansion." Chet then disappears.

"YES, our first mission," Zack says jumping up.

"Great, it is finally time for me to show everyone what I am really made of," Jack says with a fire in his eyes.

"Well this was going to happen sooner or later, and I'm happy it happen so soon," Lauren says.

They all leave for the mansion.

**AT THE MANISON**

"Hm, this team looks to have many potential," the hokdage says. "Very well, your mission will be of a class of C rank in the lowest standard."

* * *

><p>The first part of a long series is over, I hope everyone enjoys the first part as intro to the main characters and some of the changes I have made, also the uchiha clan is not died at all.<p>

As I said I own nothing that came straight from naruto, just the characters

R&R

See you at part 2


	2. Chapter 2: part 2

A New Tale

Part 2:

**CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT OF,**

"A type C rank mission," says Zack.

"Great, an excellent way for me to challenge my skills," says Jack holding a thumbs up.

"I hope there's lots of water to improve on my jutsus," Lauren says. They all look to their sensei and wait for what he has to say.

"Well, as long as you guys don't have a problem, we accept this mission," Chet tells the hokage. "So where are we off to?" asked Chet.

"You will be going to a small village by a large lake called The Bloody Lake," hokage answers. "The village has been poised with rouge ninja that have been causing trouble, you are to engage and take care of the problem." Chet nods and tells him team to get ready and meet him at the gates in an hour.

**LATER**

"Rouge Ninja, sounds a bit scary," says Zack. "Don't you think Lauren?" he says shaking her.

"Not really, we are leaf shinobi by the way," she answers, while knocking him off.

"Hey look over there its sensei," Zack says running towards him. "Sorry we're a bit late."

"It's fine, so is everyone ready?" he asks looking at his students.

They all answer, "Yes we are." Chet nods and says, "Okay this trip will take us about a day to get to the village, everybody got that?" he asks, and then the three nods yes. "Okay, everyone follow me and try not to get left behind." Chet then takes off.

"All right, rouge ninja prepare to meet your maker," Zack says as he runs off after his sensei.

"Hm, he does not have to tell me twice, right behind you Zack," Jack says following, with Lauren right behind him.

The squad travels for about half a day before their sensei decides to take a small rest before heading out again. "Okay, we will rest for an hour before heading out again," he says.

"So, Zack if you end up having to fight one of the ninja what will your plan be?" Jack asks him.

Zack lifts his head to show his sharingan eyes activated. "I plan to read his or she moves and get him in a trap I will have set for him," Zack answers turning his eyes back to normal.

"What about you Lauren, what's your strategy for taking them down," Jack asks her.

"The village is by water right, you do the math," she answers.

**AFTER AN HOUR THEY ARE OFF AGAIN**

"We are coming up on the village you guys, be on your guard, this is your first mission after all," Chet tell them.

"Right," they all answered. All three of them land at the gate leading into the small village then someone comes to see who they are.

"Are you the leaf ninja we called for?" he asked.

"Why, yes we are," Chet tells him. "Would you mind showing us around your village?" The man agrees and leads them around the village.

"These ninja have always been a nuisance, but as time went on they became more and more troublesome to the point where try started to hurt everyone in our village." The man tells them.

"So, can you tell us where they usually show up?" Zack asks him. The man points to a small island in the middle of the lake.

"Most of the time they appear from there at night," he tell him.

"It's almost sunset right now," Jack says. "Chet sensei?"

"Right, tell everyone to hide in their house, we will take it from here," Chet orders the man. He agrees and runs off to alarm everyone.

"Jack you will be our look out, let us know when you see anyone approach, from any direction," Chet orders Jack.

"Of course," he replies. "Byakugan."

"Zack, I'm going to need you to set traps around this area, both here and where the island is," Chet orders Zack.

"On it." Zack jumps to the island.

Chet looks at Lauren. "You have the most important part, since the island is around a bunch of water, I am going to need you to us you water jutsus to take them out quickly," he says to her. Zack comes back to say that he is done setting his traps.

After a while a waiting, Jack sees someone coming close to where the island is. "I can see four people coming, and they're moving fast," Jack says to Chet.

**SNAP **someone has triggered zack's trap.

"Okay, everyone move out." The squad moves into the open and go towards the island. Once they arrive they are surprised to see no one in the trap.

"What the- impossible," Zack yells. "Who do these ninja think they are?" Zack starts to walk closer to the trap before a voice stops him.

"Why I think we are a lot smarter then you first." Out of the water four ninja come up and stand in front of the team.

"Nice to meet you, so I take it you are the leaf shinobi that are here to take us one," one says. "Well it's been a while sense we had a challenge."

"Be one your guard everyone," Chet says. Then all eight of them separate into four groups to fight.

**WITH ZACK**

"I can't believe you were able to see through my trap," Zack admits, as he holds up a kunai knife.

"HAHA, Dracke never falls for any foolish traps," Dracke mocks Zack. "Now get ready." He starts charging.

**WITH JACK**

"I hope you are fast, if not you may as well give up," Jack tells him.

"I suggest you not underestimate me," He starts to make handsigns. "My name is Saippy, and this water will be your grave."

"Just try it," Jack says clinching him fist.

**WITH LAUREN**

"Ha, why don't you just get out of my way, I'm really not in the mood to fight," he says.

"Well that's just fine," Lauren starts her handsigns. "Because I plan and ending this quickly.

**WITH CHET**

"Hey there, the name's Radnge." He introduces.

"You must be their leader," he says "I hope you get a good look at them, as it may just be your last.

"I wouldn't plan on it, you may be surprise," Chet says with a smile.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Lauren says as she and all the members of her team disappear into the fog.

"What the hell is this," Dracke asks. "This is hidden mist they are using it to keep themselves hidden. Then a kunai knife comes at Dracke head.

"You better keep on your toes," Zack says. Then he appears in front of him.

"You little puck," he says trying to swing at him but he misses. "What the, shouldn't your vision be a little off as well," he asks him.

"It is, it's just that," Zack then opens his eyes. "With these I can read your movement and react exactly the right way."

"Come on over here," Jack says mocking. "No, over here."

"This is a good trick," one of the ninja says as he walks toward Lauren. "But not good enough RELEASE." The fog around the battlefield starts to disappear.

"What the, how did you?" She asks stunned by what just happen.

"Damn, looks like this is going to take a little longer," Chet says to himself. "Oh well." Chet takes out a demon wind shuriken and going charging at his opponent Radnge.

Jack and Saippy are lock in a hand to hand combat.

"Man, this guy is tough and much faster then I first thought." Jack says

"Better, not let your guard down," Saippy says charging at him.

"Not a chance, get ready for my," Jack starts to spin. "Eight trigram palm rotation." Saippy gets caught in the spin and get flown away. "Haha, I knew this technique would come in handy."

Saippy starts to get up and then sees Jack right in front of him hearing him say, "I can see your chakra points and with one swift motion of my finger, I can do THIS." Jack this strikes Saippy with a powerful blow to block his chakra flow.

"What the hell have you done to me," Saippy starts to kneel down in pain.

"I stopped your flow of charka with one of eight trigram techniques," Jack tells him. "As of right now your chakra has been brought to a halt and you can't do anything, including standing on water." Once Jack says that Saippy starts to fall into the water, but Jack take him to the island.

Zack and is staring down his opponent Dracke, who looks a bit winded. "Come on bring it." He says. In zack's mind he says, "I had better finish this quick, I had my sharingan on for a bit too long and my chakra is running, at this moment I may be able to hold it for a hour, before I have to return to normal."

Dracke starts to do some handsigns before saying, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu."

"Not good," Zack jumps out of its way and does fireball jutsu to cancel out the vortex. He then charges through the steam and punches Dracke, as he goes down.

"Ow, damn it this kid is tough, with that damn sharingan I'm at a disadvantage," he says. "I have to think of something quick."

"You can't beat me, you and I already know that," Lauren opponent tells her.

"Who are you anyway?" She asks, but gets no answer. "Find then how about this." She starts to do the signs for water dragon, but is stopped by him grabbing her hand.

"That jutsu is a little to advance for someone like you to be using, ha." He raises one hand and says, "Water Prison Jutsu." Lauren is then trap in a water orb prison.

"What the, get me out of here now!" she demands. Jack notices her screaming and goes to her only to be stopped by Dracke and Radnge.

"I wouldn't do that is I were you," Dracke says. "Look closely." Inside the prison is hundreds of poison needle surrounding Lauren. "Now if you were to take one more step, let's just say she won't see the light of day again.

Chet and Zack appear to see the situation. Jack asks Chet what they should be and Chet gives him an attack order to attack the guy holding Lauren when he says so. After a while Chet starts to count, "One, Two, Thr-."

Chet stops because the man starts to say something. "Look, both of you guys are really weak, infact one of your men are down because of one kid," He says to them. "Look I didn't come with you guys to help you at all, only to get the information I need."

"Dracke and Radnge look at each other before asking, "So, what is it that you are trying to say."

"What, I'm trying to say is this," He releases Lauren from the prison. Both Dracke and Radnge look dumbfolded.

"What are you doing, you idiot," Radnge says.

"Look, don't make me mad, or else, I will kill all three of you in a flash," he tells them with a death stare. He starts to walk away, but then stops and says, "Oh and by the way, Jack, Zack, and you too Lauren, you haven't seen the last of me." With that he disappear and is now long gone.

**AFTER A LITTLE OF BEGGING**

"We got them, but only three, the other one got away." Chet tells them.

"What do you mean, there were always only three and these three are them," the man tells them.

"What," Jack says. "Chet, what does this mean?" he asks

"I don't know, but hopefully the hokage can tell us more about the secret ninja how was part of this ordeal." Chet tell him. "Come on you three we have a long way to go before we get home with these criminals."

**A LONG WAYS AWAY FROM THE SQAUD**

"So you're finally back are you?" A mysterious guys says.

"Yes, sorry this took a bit longer then I though Dadut," He tells him

"I thought I told you to not call me, that call me Sealing Saw."

"My apologies, come on we are done here, we are leaving." He starts to walk away.

"So, what did you find out about your new targets," No answer. "You now I really hate it when you do that, I now you can here me Naibash."

"Both Naibash and Dadut start walking away.

* * *

><p>And that the end of part 2<p>

Just who was that strange and powerful ninja? His name is Naibash and who is his partner who calls himself Sealing Saw.

Next time find out more about these and also the next step in training for our heros.


	3. Chapter 3: Training begins

Part 3:

**AT THE HOKAGE MANISON**

"And that's basically what had happen during our mission." Chet said completing his report.

"I see," the hokage says as he looks at the squad. "I take it no one was injured during this?"

Zack was about to speak up, only to be stopped by Jack, telling him that wasn't a good idea. "Very well, I hereby proclaim this mission a success, you are all now dismissed."

"Yes sir," the squad says before exiting.

"Hokage, what do you think about this enemy that they encounter on that mission," his assistant asked. "Do you think he could be a problem?" The hokage answered with nod and a sigh.

The squad is now walking the streets of the leaf village talking.

"Well, that was fun, I really can't walk for our next mission," Jack says very excited.

"I don't think anyone will be going on any mission anytime soon Jack," Zack tells him, but then Jack asks why.

"The Chunin exams are coming up in a few months and everyone will be training and getting ready for them," Lauren tells him.

"That reminds me, Chet sensei do you think we are going to be ready for the chunin exams?" Zack asks. Chet continues to walk without answering before turning around and saying.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you guys are really at the level of genin right now the way you guys work together," Chet says while rubbing the back of his head.(you anime watchers know the way)

"Wow thinks a lot sensei," Zack says with his head down.

"Yeah I feel really good about myself right now," Lauren says.

Jack has his arms folded and says, "Well think that only means that we have room to improve, we still have a long way until the exams take place and until then I will be training like crazy to improve my skills." Jack then starts to walk away.

"Hey where are you going," Zack asks.

"I really don't want to have to repeat what I just said," he answers running faster until he disappears in a crowd.

"Well I guess he is right," Zack turns to Chet and asks, "Do you mind if we meet up again a month from now and train as a team until the exams starts?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," he answers. After that answer Zack then disappears.

"So, I guess it's just you and me not, what do you say to a little one on one training with me," he asks.

"Really, I would really enjoy that," she says really excited.

"Good, meet me in the training field tomorrow and we will begin, so long," Chet then disappears.

"All right meet you in the training fields," she then realizes what he really just said. "Wait, but Zack and Jack will have a day head start, DAMN IT CHET SENSEI!"

**TOMORROW**

**(With Jack)**

"So what's his name?" Jack asks.

"His name was Dadut, he was a very skilled member of our clan, but something happen to him during a mission, and many now believe he died, but no body was found." Jack's father tells him.

"Really," Jack tries to strike his dad, but he then appears behind him.

"Yes," as he holds up a kunai knife to his neck. "Many say he was one of the best," he then throws the knife behind him and hits a shadow clone of Jack. "Come one son, I know you can do better than that."

Jack then escapes his dad grip and activates his Byakugan. "Being your son means that I will one day surpass you, right dad."

"Byakugan," his dad says. "Just as I did with my father, the only thing is how long will it take." They both start charging and both their hands connect.

"It's just a matter of time," Jack says.

**(With Zack)**

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Zack then fires out multiple burst of flames. "Damn, I missed," he says looking around. "Now where are you?"

"Over here," A voice behind him says.

"Shouldn't have answered," Zack then quickly turns around to punch the owner of the voice, only to have his fist be absorbed by it. "Oh man this isn't just a clone it's a- BOOM." Zack then walks out of the smoke coughing. "An explosive clone."

"Hahahahaha, little brother why do you always fall for the simplest of traps," the person asks.

"Shut up sis," he answers. She then jumps down right beside him.

"So I heard you want to take the chunin exams," she tells him. Zack doesn't answer. "You know being a member of the anbu black ops, I can remember taking that exam, even though I failed my first time it was still fun."

"Whatever," Zack replies.

"You know with that sharingan of yours you may one day become very strong, maybe enough to give me a decent challenge," she says while walking away. "Any way that's all for today, practice on your tracking and improving your sharingan eyes they will come in handy."

Zack nods okay and continues his training alone.

"Saggita, how is your brother faring?" their father asks.

"A little better then what you'd expect from him," she answers. "He has the potential, I can tell you that."

"Good, for all we know the future of the world may one day rest on his shoulders." He says.

"There you go again with him begin our final hope, don't forget we have a whole village of trained ninja," Saggita tells him.

"True, but only a few have the amount of potential he has," he says back.

"Yeah and even fewer know how to use that potential," she says walking into her room.

**(With Lauren)**

"So Sensei where do we start?" she asks.

"First let's get a little one on one sparring done," he says.

"Okay, you say so," she gets into a pose and awaits an attack.

"Your eyes are focused, but-" a hand comes out of the ground and grabs her leg. "You should be a little more aware." As the hand drags Lauren then disappears. "A substitution, not bad."

"I pick up things quickly," she says jumping down from a tree.

"Now, something that we need to discuss," Chet says, as she walks closer to him. "The exams that you are going to take, will be challenging, for the first two rounds, you understand?" Lauren nodes yes. "But the real challenge is the third and final round, where the remaining people are put against each other in a match.

"Really, one-on-one matches," she asked.

"Yes, now you do know what that means," he says. "If you're lucky enough you may have to fight against either Zack or Jack in the exam."

Lauren thought about the possibility for a second and asked, "So, which one of us do you think is the strongest?"

"I really don't know, but I do know that you can be put at a disadvantage against both of them." Chet tells her.

"I know with Zack, he has the sharingan and Jack has his Byakugan," she says. "Zack has the ability to response exactly to almost any jutsu, read movements and even copy my jutsus." She says. "And with Jack, he has the ability to see my chakra points, and block them with just one strike."

"Good, it seems that you have knowledge, but do you have defense against them," he asks. Lauren just wonders and doesn't really answer him back. "Well, we won't get anywhere just standing here, get ready, until we all meet up again, I will train you one-on-one to better time your reactions." Lauren agrees and within second they begin sparring.

**Unknown voice: "With all three of them training to become the next level of ninja, it is only a matter of time before their potentials are revealed, and with a month of independent training the time has come for them to meet up again and begin their next step."**

Chet is seen standing in the middle of the training ground waiting for his students to come. "Took, you guys look enough." Jack appears in front him with Lauren right behind him. "So where is Zack?" he asked.

"Right here," Zack appears. "Sorry, my family was busy with something and it kind of dragged on a bit too long."

"It's fine, now that everyone is here, I'll begin discussing what we will be doing." His students are paying close attention. "As you know the chunin exam is coming up in just over a month, now I have sign you up for them, but you all need to be prepared as many other ninja with fighting ability equal or many even better then you." He says to them. "For the rest of the month we will be group training will also working on your individual skills, everyone got that." All three of them agree. "Good."

* * *

><p>Part 3 is done. Now the three have have a month of training, but now the real training is about to begin.<p>

Next part will be the training and also them beginning the chunin exams.

R&R see you


	4. Chapter 4: Training complete

Training Complete: Chunin Exams

"Okay I have to say I am very impressed," Chet says to his students. "You have all done well over this month of training, but now it is time for your final practice before you head off to take the exams. Is everyone ready?" His students then nod. "Good first off, Zack come here."

Zack comes and Chet says to lean toward him so he can tell him something.

"Zack I want you to ambush Lauren, that's your mission for this practice." Zack then nods then backs off.

"Lauren your next," She does the same as Zack. "I want you to ambush Jack, Okay."She replies with an "Okay."

"And last, but least Jack." Jack comes up. "I want you to ambush Zack," Jack nods and give him thumbs up.

"Okay you all have you assignments, now I want you to hide out, in exactly one minute I want you to do the assignment I asked," He tells them. "Everyone got it?"

"Yes sensei," they all say at once.

"Okay, now begin."

Zack, Lauren, and Jack "RIGHT!"

**Minute Later**

"Okay, time's up," Chet says, "Better do my part to help out."

**(With Jack)**

"With my Byakugan, I'll be about to find Zack easily." Jack is jumping from tree to tree, before stopping to see Zack standing in the middle of a lake. "Haha, to easy." Jack turns off his byakugan and takes out a kunai knife and plans his attack.

**(With Lauren)**

"It's only a matter of time; with this fake Zack, Jack is sure to fall for the bait and right into my trap." Lauren is under the water where the fake Zack is. She then hears footsteps getting closer. "That must be him." Lauren starts to do handsigns. "I take him out nice and quickly.

**(With Zack) **

Zack is walking down a trail folding his arms. "Great, I can't seem to find Lauren anywhere," he says annoyed, "Damn, for all I know she has maybe found me and following me right NOW!" He throws a shuriken at a tree only to hit nothing. "Need to calm down, SHARINGAN." He then starts to travel by the trees. "I better hurry out or either one of them could get the jump on me."

**(With Jack & Lauren)**

"Okay now." Jack then starts to run towards Zack and throw his knife. "Okay, now depending on what he does, I will react-" The knife then hit Zack in the head. "What the-?" Zack then melts into the water.

"Okay now number two." Lauren then activates her jutsu. "Water Style: Water Clone Transformation." Two Zacks then come out of the water and says, "You really then I would fall for that."

"Of course I didn't but you are my target, and now you're mine." Jack then starts to rush one of the zack's. The other then comes and double team Jack only to be stopped by a kick the other zack.

"Damn, I still need more practice with this new technique." She then closes her eyes and thinks of another plan. "Oh-ho, I'm running out of breath, I better finish this off quick." She then sees on her clones swimming towards her. "Great, now I want you to attack and distract Jack for a while, but the clone does not stop. Lauren then notices something about his eye. "Wait, my clones can't use the sharingan."

"That right."

Lauren then opens her eyes to see Jack carrying her standing away from Zack. "I'm not going to let you easily win this time Zack." He then sets her down.

"When did you figure out they weren't real?" she asked.

"Right from the get go," he answers. In his mind, "To be honest, I didn't realize until after one of the clones kicked one of the others."

"Well then," Zack then gets into a stance. "I hope you are ready to lose Lauren, because you are my target.

"And you're mine Zack," says Jack.

"Don't expect me to go easy just because you got me out of a tight spot, Jack."

The three students then stare at each other for a while

**(Behind a tree)**

"Not bad, they all have come very far, Zack and his tracking skills, Jack in his taijutsu, and Lauren with her strategies," Chet admits. "Now let's see just how far they have come.

**(Back with the students)**

"Bring IT."

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower." Zack aims at Jack.

"Water style: deep puddle." Lauren then slams her hand to the ground as a puddle of water starts to form around her.

"Come on Zack, you can do better than that." Jack then raises his hand. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palms." The force of the air stops the small flames.

"I better stop whatever Lauren's doing, could be trouble." Jack then sprint to Lauren and tries to strike her, only to have her sink into the puddle she made. "What happen where she went?" The puddle then moves behind Jack and then she hand grab him, trying to bring him down. "Damn, just my luck."

"Perfect now's my chance to attack," Zack then charges to her only to stop after a while. "Genjutsu, so she has even learned Genjutsu by making her own jutsu for it," he says, "Not bad." Zack then focuses his chakra, "But, not good enough, release."

"My jutsu's been broken." She then jumps up and holds a knife to his neck. "Damn, I wanted that to work, but I guess I have to be more direct."

"Hmm, this could be bad, Zack you mind helping me out, I know you don't want to lose."

Zack then runs quickly towards them, "Of course you know I can't lose."

"No, wait Zack stop," Lauren tries to warn him, but a little too late. Jack then appears from on top of a tree and grabs and puts Zack in the same position.

"Haha, it appears that I have won this little training match," Jack yells out.

"It appears you have spoken too soon," Zack says. Zack then walks away right through Jack and his kunai.

"How," Jack asks.

"I didn't really expect it to work as Lauren's but it seems to work will enough," Zack explains.

"You copied my jutsu," she asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, but it was a tricky one, also it's not as powerful as you're version," he answers.

"Good job, everyone," the Genjutsu is then broken and the three students turn to see their sensei. "You have all exceeded my expectations, and passed with flying colors." Chet says to them all.

"Who's says that anymore?" Lauren then asks. "You know what never mind."

"Now, the exams start in a few days, get well rested and be ready, I'm counting on you guys to make me proud.

"Yes sensei," they all say to him at once.

"Okay dismissed." Zack then leaves saying that he needs to train his sharingan a bit more. Jack leaves saying that; it wasn't over, because he had a plan to get out of the genjutsu. Lauren then walks off saying that she wonders if the genjutsu will be effective during the exams.

"They are getting stronger, now it's only a matter of time before we'll see how they fair against the rest of the genin. Chet then disappear.

**(Later at the exam startup)**

"Welcome all genins from many villages, I am Minty and I will be your first instructor for the first round of the chunin exams," he says to everyone. "I see many worthwhile genins here, but we shall see how long it takes to make you all squirm."

Genins from all over are now ready to take the exam and prove that they are ready to take that next step as a shinobi. The Chunin Exams begins now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 complete, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school has really not let me a lot of time, but now things have calm down and my story is now really to continue.<p>

The training is complete and now the Chunin Exams arc is about to start. Get ready to meet many new characters from the other teams and new friendship and enemies are made. Get ready.

R&R

SEE YOU.


	5. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams stage one

Chunin Exams stage 1

Note: **"Bold in quotes means the character's thoughts"**

"Okay, everyone has been accounted for," Minty says, "If you end up lost, well, too bad for you, now follow me." Minty starts to walk off and the genin follow.

"Damn, many colorful characters here," Zack says looking around. "Hey it's Dent, that Chet's son." Dent is seen walking with his team. "It seems like his the self-proclaim leader."

Lauren starts to look around and is then stopped by someone putting their hand on her. "Whoever you are, you have no idea how close to death you just came by doing that."

"My apologies, I only mean to say hello to you," the boy extents his hand. "The name's Kyoko, I am from the Hyuga clan."

"Charmed, I Am." She says shaking his hand. **"Wow, only here for a minute and I'm getting hit on, a new record I think." **She thought.

Zack catches up with Jack and tries to start a conversion, only to get the cold shoulder. "Jack, dude are you even conscience right now?" Zack then waves his hand to try and snap him out, but that didn't work.

"**Such beauty, such pretty hear, body, in fact everything is perfect, I must know her name," **Jack then starts to walk up to the girl but then to teacher, Minty turns around.

"Okay we are here, now everyone take a seat." Minty tells everyone.

Everyone in the room starts to run to a seat. Zack ins up sitting by Dent, Lauren notices that Kyoko is one the side of her, and Jack gets Lucky to sit behind to girl he wants to get to know.

"Okay, know I will explain the first stage of the Chunin Exams, is everyone ready?" everyone is the room nods. "Okay." He smiles. "As you know this exam is to test you all to see if you are ready to take the next step in the chunin rank, this is the first step, you will be given a test of ten question, you and your team must get a high enough score in order to pass."

"Okay, that seems easy, no problem," students start talking.

"Yes, but we have a few rules." Minty says. "One is if anyone on your team makes a zero then the whole team fails, also and maybe to most important rule." Minty pauses. "WE BETTER NOT CATCH ANY OF YOU CHEATING," Minty shouts. "If anyone cheats then that person and the whole team are out and cannot be in the next chunin exams.

*Silents*

"Well, since talking more would just be wasting time, you may all begin." Minty says. "Oh by the way you all have 30 minutes."

All students then pick up a pencil and start writing.

**(With Lauren-30 min left)**

"These questions, all seem easy enough," she tells herself, "I wonder what makes this test so hard?"

**(With Jack-28 min left)**

"I have to pay attention to the test, but even from the back, she looks so beautiful," Jack then takes a quick look at his test. "Wait a minute, something's not right," he thinks for a second. "Wait, I sneaked a quick look at the test before he hand them out and this one is completely different then what I saw." Jack starts to put the pieces together. "I get it now."

**(With Zack-24 min left)**

"Only seven question left, and I have no idea what they are," Zack says as he stares at his paper. "I wonder how the others are doing." Zack then notices an ant on his paper.

The ant then goes back the Dent and climbs up to his eyes, Dent then nods and says, "Okay then find another one."

"I don't get it why would he go to that trouble to cheat and then not take the answers, from what I can tell, he hasn't answered any yet," Zack then looks around the whole class without looking suspicious. "Unless, my test doesn't match his," Zack comes to the conclusion. "So that's the true test, if you can find to right answers in time without getting caught." Zack then activates his sharingan. "With this, I should be able to copy word for word anyone is writing without looking like I'm cheating.

**(With Jack-16min left)**

"So this is a test of intelligence of trust, we are lead to believe that everyone has the same test when really, everyone's test is different," Jack tells himself. "I'll test it now, byakugan." Jack sees the test of the girl in front of him. "Wait her test in the same as mine, will that throws my theory out the window.

**(With Lauren-8 min left)**

"Okay everyone, you only have eight minutes left," Minty reminds them.

"Okay, I'm done, only thing now is to wait for everyone else to finish." Everyone around the room is either stressing or completely calm. "I wonder what that guy right next to me is thinking, is he even close to done." She then notices his byakugan on and writing down and looking back up. "Right, he did say he was from the Hyuga clan, I wonder if he is one the same level as Jack."

**(3****rd**** person)**

"Okay everyone, time's up everyone sit up," Minty walks around the room and looks at some of the tests. "Okay if anyone wants to quit, now is the time, because I see many failures already, you may think we didn't catch you, but we saw many people cheating."

*Gulp*

"Anyone?"

"Yes, we quit sir," a random student says, "Sorry guys; I didn't even answer one question."

"I quit too," Someone says.

"Hm, you sure you want to quit, Kidenes," Minty asks.

"Yeah, I can tell from just looking around, that I don't even stand a chance again any of these guys. He and his team walk out.

"Okay, it seems that the weaklings are out," Minty then tells everyone to stand in a straight line.

"If, I call your team name then you have pass."

Everyone nods

"First, team Brendon, next is team Onia, Team Chet, Team Shaine, and Last but not least, Team Free.

"Yes, we made it to the next round." Jack said.

"Only time will tell if you are even worthy to become a chunin." Dent says coming up to Jack.

"I don't remember even asking you for your opinion on that matter Dent," Zack said walking up. "Besides, you should be with your team, not making small talk."

*Dent smiles* "Just to let you know, I can't wait to show you that, being a member of the uchiha doesn't make you invincible."

"I look forward to taking you out easily," Zack then extends his hand.

*Dent shakes his hand* "This may be fun, Later," Dent then leaves.

"Zack, weren't you and Dent good friends in the academy?" Jack asks him.

"We still are, it's just that it seems that we are both trying to outdo each other." Zack.

Lauren comes walking up to them, "Can we go now, I am already getting a weird feeling about this place," she tells her teammates while pulling on them.

Jack standing his ground asks, "We're leaving, but why in such a hurry?"

"I wonder where that girl went?" lauren hears in the distance.

"Damn it, come on," she starts to drag both zack and jack out of the waiting area.

Zack with his arms folded, "You know sometimes I wonder about her Jack." No respond. "Jack?"

Jack is deep in thought, "Damn, I didn't even get her name, I better meet her in the next step."

**(Later)**

"Okay everyone; let me first congratulate you all for making it pass the first round," A women is telling all the genin. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am the next overseer of the next chunin exams, name's Icimara."

* * *

><p>Part one of the chunin exams is complete. One thing the mention, I will skip the 2nd part of the exams and just go straight to the fighting part, since nothing really intresting happens, but to make up for that I will have flashbacks to it.<p>

So next time Chunin Exams: Final Stage part 1

R&R peace


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Teams

Meet the Teams

"The time has come for the Final round of the Chunin Exams," Icimara said. She then scanned the genin that made it this far. "So only five teams made it this time, interesting."

One student raised her hand. "Are we really the only ones who have made it this far?"

"Good question, Yes you fifteen are the lucky ones to make it to the final stage" Icimara told them "As you know the second stage has been discontinued, so now until everything is sorted, rest until we are ready."

The students then separated into their respected teams.

(With Chet's students)

" Okay so we made it this far, what do you guys think will be the next stage," Zack asked.

"The first was a test of intelligence and a little cunning, maybe one will be more physical," Jack answered

"I hardly know any of these people here, they look strong, but I guess they would be to make it this far," Lauren explained. "**I wonder what the other teams are talking about."**

(With Brendon's students)

"Lots of interesting people here, right, Eric," Someone asked.

"I think everyone here just got a little lucky, I guess I'll read until it's time, don't bother me Anna, you too Kyoko" Eric answered.

Kyoko responded, "Your brother seems to always be in a bad mood."

"No, he just doesn't like to be bother when he's reading loveless," Anna told him.

(With Free's students)

"Haha, so Zack made it this far, I can't wait to beat him and prove I am better," Dent said

"You two have a really deep rivalry, I think you start to lose focus whenever you see him around," Someone said.

"Quiet, Gaelan this is just something me and him have always been doing for years now," Dent told him.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm only joking… hey Kelsey, your quiet, what you have nothing to say about the exams so far."

Kelsey is silent

(With Onia's students)

"Hey Wade and Derrick, what do you guys think about the teams so far," Someone asked.

"Waste of time," Derrick said.

"I think I'll let my stare answer your question, Kirstie," Wade said.

"Boys," she told them, while looking annoyed.

(With Shaine's students)

"No, yes, yes, no, no," someone was saying.

"What are you doing Poojah," someone asked.

"Don't worry about it, Jeromy" Poojah answered, "You don't see Naomi questioning what I'm doing."

"**I'm going to find out exactly what's under that backward hat of his," **Naomi thought to herself.

"OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP, BECAUSE I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE." The genin all turn their attention to Icimara. "OKAY YOU ALL HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, NOW IN THIS FINAL ROUND YOU WILL BE MATCHED AGAINST ONE ANOTHER AT COMPLETE RANDOM, NOW ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN THE RULES. THIS WILL BE SINGLE ELIMINATION, EACH ONE WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE OTHER CANNOT FIGHT ANYMORE OR GIVES UP. ALTHOUGH THESE ARE MATCHES, IF YOU WIN, IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU WILL BECOME A CHUNIN, ALSO EVEN IF YOU DON'T WIN A SINGLE MATCH YOU WAY STILL BECOME A CHUNIN. THIS IS BECAUSE IT'S A TEST OF SKILL AND HOW MUCH YOU HAVE LEARNED SO FAR, DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?

The genin then rise their hand and all shout, "YES."

"Good, NOW LET THE FINAL STAGE OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGIN. A member of the Anbu Black Ops appears. "ALL RIGHT, THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN ANNA AND ERIC.

"Wh- What?" Anna shouted.

"Okay, this should be interesting," Eric steps forward and puts his copy of loveless away.

"Good luck, Anna I'm sure you'll do fine," Kyoko said to her.

"Yeah, thinks I guess," She said walking up now facing her brother.

"THE FIRST MATCH OF THE FINAL STAGE, ERIC VS ANNA.

"I hope you don't expect me to give any, just because you're my sister," Eric told her.

"Whatever just don't get upset with the outcome of the match," Anna told him.

"GIVE IT YOUR ALL, BEGIN"

* * *

><p>I'm back, now that I have free time i am finally able to continue this story<p>

Bye for Now


	7. Chapter 7: Eric vs Anna

Chunin Exams: Eric vs. Anna.

"All right time to bring this to an end." Eric said. He rushes toward Anna and throws a punch and it hits her chest. Anna doesn't show any pain and her body turns to water. "A water clone, okay fine."

Puddles of water begin to appear on the field and she appears out of one. "Water Style: Pillars of Water." The puddles then rise and surround Eric. "Try to dodge this, brother," She says walking through the pillars. Shurikens then appear in the pillars; Anna crosses her arms and says "Release" Many shurikens then start to impale Eric, but nothing happens to him, until his skin turns dark brown and falls apart. "What, where did he go," she asked?

Anna then notices her legs are being pulled on from the ground. "Earth Style: Head Hunter Justu." Anna then is trapped in the ground with only her head showing. "You always have some new tricks up your sleeve, right Eric," She asked.

Eric walks up to her and is about to kick her until he notices something is missing. "What? Where is it?" Eric says freaking out.

(With Wade)

"He got distracted for a while, this could turn the tables," Wade said.

(With Kelsey)

Kelsey is staring hard at the Anbu Black Ops standing next to Icimara.

(Back to fight)

"Lose something, brother?" Anna said with a smirk. "Is your favorite book missing?"

Eric then points a Kunai knife at the neck. "Where is my book, tell me NOW!" Anna moves her head to the right to show him that his book is on the other side of the field. Eric then runs to go get the book. Anna then frees on hand and unleashed Hidden Mist jutsu.

The field is now blinded in mist and Eric can't see anything around him. "Damn, not good." Eric then hears footsteps coming, but then feels pain in his back; a shuriken has struck him in the back. "Ah, sneaky little devil aren't you,"

"I learned from the best," Anna said in the mist.

"But, you shouldn't have said anything." Eric then runs full speed and punches straight ahead. He had hit Anna right in the ribs, as she falls to the ground. The mist then begins to clear. As both Anna and Eric are on their knees.

Anna then throws three shuriken, only to be deflected by one of Eric kunai knife. "I think it's about time I end this, "Eric said as he got out three kunai knifes. Anna does the same with shurikens. She then throws them as Eric throws his.

As they connect behind the kunais is another shuriken and it struck Anna in the arm. "Didn't expect that shuriken you hit me with to be used against yourself." Anna then grabs her arm, and then gets kicked in the same arm by Eric. Anna then falls over

"AND THAT IS THE MATCH, THE WINNER IS ERIC," Icimara shouts.

"Hmph, that was only an annoying little side quest to me," Eric says.

Anna lifts up his head and says, "Haha, of course, I was no match for you." Anna then pulls the shurikens out of her body and begins to try to sit up."

"Well that was interesting," Zack said.

"He outsmarted her, it would seem, damn," Lauren said.

"ALL RIGHT CLEAR THE FIELD, THE NEXT MATCH WILL BEGIN SOON," Icimara said.

Anna and Eric are now off the field and are being treated. Icimara walks to Eric and asks if he has anything to say about the match.

Eric says, " _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_  
><em>The goddess descends from the sky<em>  
><em>Wings of light and dark spread afar<em>  
><em>She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."<em>

Anna, then says, "Loveless, he likes to quote different acts from the poem, what you just heard

was the prologue to it."

"I see," she says back, as they walk away. "OKAY THE NEXT MATCH WILL NOW BEGIN." The Anbu Black Ops member then speaks in her ear. "OKAY NEXT WILL BE KELSEY AND DENT."

"So it's my turn, and I have to face someone in my own group," turns to Kelsey who isn't even paying attention to him. Dent steps up and begins walking to the center.

Kelsey starts walking, but then stops at the Anbu Black Ops member. She looks up as the member doesn't pay her any mind.

"Hey Kelsey come on we have a match," Dent shouts at her.

"Don't shout at me, you're too loud," she says as she goes to the center.

"ALRIGHT THE SECOND MATCH, KELSEY VS. DENT." Icimara shouts.

"**Alright, to face Zack I will have to beat her, but the only problem is I have no idea how she fights**," Dent says to himself.

"Alright, get ready because holding back will result in punishment," Kelsey tells him as she prepares herself.

"Alright fine," Dent readies himself.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first match of the Exams, Eric wins his match against his sister, and now the next Match Kelsey vs Dent is next<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Kelsey vs Dent

Chunin Exams: Kelsey vs. Dent

"LET THE CHUNIN EXAMS CONTINUE, BEGIN." Icimara says.

"Alright, sorry, but I got to end this quickly," Dents says running towards Kelsey, holding a kunai knife. Kelsey stands still and grabs his hand with the kunai cutting her. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kelsey."

Kelsey's blood gets on Dent, "Your first mistake was taking out the kunai knife," Kelsey tells him. Dent then tries to throw a punch, but Kelsey kicks him in the face and he flies away. "This is interesting, okay let's begin again." She charges at him and Dent puts his hands on the ground and says, "Earth Style: Earth's Prison." A wall then surrounds Kelsey. Dent says, "Alright as a member of the Aburame clan, your defeat is now.

(With Jeromy)

"I don't get it what is he doing," he asked.

(With Gaelan)

"Why are they just standing there," He asked

(With Fight)

"As of now countless bugs are starting to crawl around you and eat away at your chakra, soon you'll be powerless," Dent says proudly.

The wall then start to shake and a hole appears and Kelsey walks out. "Okay the time for you to give up is now," Kelsey says to him. Dent looks dumb folded, he then starts to feel weak and notices he has bugs all over him. "Wh-What have you done to me."

"Second mistake, believing you could beat me," Kelsey says behind from behind him.

"T- There are two of you," Dent panics. Dent then starts to feel lightheaded. "But how did you do all of this stuff to-" Dent then remembers that when he tried to punch her, he felt slower and her kick felt harder than it should. "You use Genjustu don't you," Dent asked her.

Dent then falls to his knees and notices that he was in the position when Kelsey stopped his attack with her hand. "How did I get caught in your Genjutsu trap," he asked.

"Look at your hands," she told him. Dent sees her blood on his hand. "When my blood touches yours, you become entrapped in my Genjutsu." She pulls out the kunai knife from her hand and throws it down right before his face and starts to walk away.

"WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH, KELSEY." Icimara said. Kelsey walks by her and she askes what her opinion of the match was.

"I guess it was okay, hopefully Dent wouldn't hold this against me," She told her. Dent starts to pull himself up and start to walks off the field.

(With Zack)

"**Well I guess we won't be fighting each other anytime soon**," he thought to himself.

(With Jerome)

"Just who is this girl," She says as she walks closer to him. "**My hat seems to want to fight her, now I have to win my match.**"

The Anbu Black Ops member then looks at Kelsey and speaks to Icimara. "Okay," she tells the member.

"OKAY THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE KIRSTIE VS. WADE," Icimara shouts.

"Yes, I'm next, the lighting phoenix is next," Kirstie says walking up.

Wade is there just waiting for her. "Fighting a teammate, this doesn't make me want to pull any punches, but you are a girl," Wade tells her.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear you say that," Kirstie tell him.

* * *

><p>Done, Kelsey wins her match against Dent and now thinks are getting interesting, come next chapter, you will meet a new character.<p>

Also if you haven't noticed this has many of my friends along with some I have made up, if someone is interested in being a part of this, let me know

Bye for Now.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Sanmi

Chunin Exams Continue, Enter Sanmi the Mind

(During the beginning of the Exams)

"Time is one our side, isn't it Naibash," Dadut walks up and looks toward a door.

The door reads, "Mind at work, DO NOT ANNOY."

Dadut knocks on the only to be shocked from it.

"Always so serious when he's busy, Sanmi, open the door, we need to talk," Dadut kicks the door open to find the room in a blue hue.

"Why can't people just read the signs and heed them?"

A snap of the fingers is heard and the hue then disappears, "You know entering this room, your immediately weaken from my lightning hue, your reason had better be important."

Dadut laughs at Sanmi and goes to explain, "Such an attack may work for weaker opponents, but so much against me and my wind nature, helps me to," he says back.

Naibash walks up and says, "The Chunin Exams in the leaf village is in motion, I suggest one of us goes to see how our prey will be doing."

Sanmi looks at him and thinks for a second, "Naibash, how are those genin you encountered during the mission a while back?"

"My opinion of them hasn't change, but I'm sure they have increased their skills, Zack, Jack, and Lauren."

Sanmi nods and starts to walk out of the room, "I will go and see for myself how much of a threat they are to me." Sanmi then disappears in a bolt of lightning.

"He talks like he is the leader of this little thing we have going on, by the way, when will we finally continue causing chaos, our wounds and pride have head since our last big job," Dadut asks

"That is up to him, even though he doesn't act like the leader, he is the most level headed of the three of us," Naibash answers.

"The three of us, man we need some new members, and some female wouldn't be so bad, don't you agree Naibash?"

Naibash stares at him and smiles

"Haha, your such a sucker for girls aren't you, come on I feel like sharping my skill, how about a quick spar?"

Naibash nods no and mouths something and starts to walk away.

"**Damn it Naibash, forget about her already,**" Dadut says.

(Inside the village)

Many sounds of children are heard and talk of the chunin exams and who are most likely the become chunin.

"A few kilometers and I should find where the exams are being held," Sanmi says as he continues walking.

(Back to the Exams)

"THE NEXT FIGHT BETWEEN KIRSTIE AND WADE WILL BEGIN NOW, GIVE US A GOOD ONE, NOW BEGIN."

Kirstie then takes out kunai knifes and they begin to start sparking.

"Interesting abilities you have don't you Kirstie, this should be fun," Wade then moves very fast and ends up behind Kirstie.

"Your speed it as good as I remember, but that would win it for you." Kirstie then throws the knife on the ground on opposite sides of her. They spark up and then shock Wade from the ground.

"Hm, not bad, I guess I'll have to use more of my abilities," Wade says backing away. Wade starts doing handsigns and unleashes, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower."

Kirstie quickly grabs her kunai knifes and throws them at the flames to cancel them out. The knifes then caught fire and continue to fly towards Wade.

Kirstie then smirks

"This is too easy."

The kunai knife then stops right in front of him and fall to the ground.

"What the, how did you do that?" Kirstie demands an answer.

"I'll keep that little thing to myself, NOW" Wade then kicks the kunai knifes up and throws them straight up. He then rushes toward Kirstie and she braces herself. She then feels a punch to her back and she flies away a few feet.

"**I should have known he would attack from behind**," Kirstie tells herself.

Wade now has his hands up and then brings one down.

A kunai knife then comes down and cuts her hair. "Wh- where did that come from?" She looks up and sees the kunai knife from before, spinning in the air.

"Now that I have you, I'll try out this new technique, Ninja arts: Lethal Kunais." Wade says.

The kunai in the air then starts to multiply and form a storm of weapons on top of Kirstie.

"Guess I'll end it now, GO." The kunais then start to move down toward Kirstie.

"**Not good,**"

The knifes then start to pass right through Kirstie, not harming her.

"Damn, I thought I had perfected this technique," Wade says.

The real kunai then lands in front of Kirstie and she then picks it up, pull out another one and starts runs toward Wade. She then tries to impale him, but Wade evades every attempt.

(Away from the fight)

"So these are the genin that have taken part in the Chunin Exams."

Sanmi is watching from afar, and hiding his presence.

"That Wade seems like an interesting fellow, just how he did get the kunais to stay in the air for that long."

He looks around to see the other genin watching.

"Hm, an Uchiha, and a Hyuga memher, they could prove to be bothersome sometime in the future."

One genin then caught his eye.

"What, just who is that guy, reading over there, I don't know why, but I get a weird feeling from him."

(With fight)

"Alright, no choice, this may drain my chakra, but I want to end this now," Wade tell her. Wade kicks the kunai knifes out of her hand in opposite directions. He then does fast hand signs, jumps high and then unleashes, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu."

He then blows out a huge fireball right at Kirstie. She then takes out one more kunai knife and throws it towards him. The knife then goes astray and lands behind him.

"One last technique," Kirstie announces.

The kunai knifes around the arena start to spark and are in a square and then a blue hue is formed in that shape. Wade then lands, and is delivered a painful shock after landing in the square.

The fireball then lands on the field.

GIANT EXPLOSION

The smoke then starts to clear

(With Pooja)

"Whoever is still standing will be declared the winner," she says.

(With Anna and Kelsey)

"Who do you think will emerge as the victor, Kelsey," Anna asks.

"I don't know, but I could still feel the heat from here," Kelsey answers. "**I can feel it, something doesn't feel right, I wonder if the Anbu member can feel it too.**"

(Back with fight)

The figure of Kirstie and Wade are now visible.

"You can barely stand stand Kirstie, just let yourself fall over and end this match," wade tells her.

"Haha, look at yourself, I think even talking now is tiring for you," Kirstie tells him.

Wade then feels a sharp pain in his legs and begins to fall over.

(Sanmi)

"I'll give you this."

Wade then stops moving in an instance and tries to stand up, but then-

"THAT'S ENOUGH, THE WINNER OF THE MATCH HAS BEEN DECIDED, WINNER IS KIRSTIE," Icimara says walking up stopping the match.

Kirstie then smile and falls over. "Good, I win," she says breathing hard.

Wade then stand completely up and walks away. "**What was that just now, for a second, the pain was gone,**"

Anna comes to help Kirstie up and walks her off the field. "That was a nice match, how did you survive that Grand Fireball," she asked.

"Honestly, I was completely out of it, I could barely stand, and inhaling the smoke didn't help at all. (Coughs)"

(With Jack)

"**Man that guy was fast, but he couldn't be faster than me could he?**"

"ALRIGHT NOW THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE DERRICK VS. NAOMI PLEASE STEP UP." Icimara says.

"Good luck Naomi," Jeromy tells her.

"Yeah, thanks," she says back. "**That damn hat, why is he always wearing it and backward too?**"

Derrick then heads to the field and faces Naomi.

"Okay, let's begin, I predict 10-20 minutes." He tells her.

"**What the hell does that mean?**" she wonders.

(With Sanmi)

"Oh, this should be interesting, A Fire nature vs. a Lightning nature."

* * *

><p>Chapter Complete, how do you like the new character so far, and also let me know, if any, which character you seem to like the most so far and even who you like the least.<p>

Same thing as last time, if anyone is interested in becoming a character in the story I will pick one luck person just let me know.

Bye for Now


	10. Chapter 10: Naomi vs Derrick

Naomi vs. Derrick; The Wondering Trickster Tesha

"Haha, the village hidden in the leaves, I Tesha have arrived to grace you with my presence."

A girl walks into the gates of the village while having a nice smirk on her face and carrying a huge scroll on her back.

(With the Exams)

"**I really don't have time for this, Jeremy's hat will come off by my hand,**" Naomi tells herself.

Derrick adjusts his glasses and says, "Okay Naomi I hope you're ready to lose."

"LET THE EXAMS CONTINUE, BEGIN."

"What?" Naomi snaps out of it, noticing Derrick's shurikens coming right at her. She dodges all of them and starts to charge at him.

Derrick braces himself as Naomi gets closer. Naomi then passes him as a burning ash afterimage. Derrick is then stunned from this, and then the real Naomi gets a good kick in. Derrick shuriken hen flies away a few feet.

"Not bad, I guess, but not even close to finish me off." Derrick gets up and puts his hand on the ground. A stream of lightning then comes from his hand and goes for Naomi. Naomi backs away as the lightning get closer and closer. She reaches the wall, and with nowhere to go the stream gets closer, but then stops before reaching her.

"Damn, my chakra won't reach that far, guess I'll have to get in closer." Derrick then charges toward Naomi and the two enter close combat.

As fists are connecting, Derrick gets a quick punch to the face and Naomi backs off.

(Outside the chunin exams)

"**Hm, I wonder if anyone remembers me**," Tesha thinks to herself. She then stops when she sees a note on the wall.

IF ANYONE SEES THIS PERSON PLEASE TELL ALL INFORMATION TO THE ANBU BLACK OPS MEMBERS. REWARD FOR ANY INFORMATION WILL BE 35,000 ryo.

"Hey, it went up since last time, nice," she says impressed with herself. She continues to walk through the village and sees construction going on.

"Oh, I remember when that happened, man that was beyond funny, and way to easy, all I had to do was mess around with the lower flooring and, in a few seconds, the whole building falls to the ground."

"HEY, YOU THERE MISS, WHAT IS YOUR NAME, I DON'T REMEMBER SEEING YOU HERE BEFORE," a man shouts to her running up to her.

"Oh, the name's Tesha," she then takes the scroll off her back. "I'm a wanderer, go where I want and do what I want."

The man thinks for a second, "Wait you're the one who came to this village a few times and caused much mayhem."

"Yep, that's me, you'd do best to remember my name." she warns him.

(Back with the fight)

"Okay, I'm ready again, prepare yourself, Derrick," Naomi starts doing hand signs and unleashes, "Fire Style: Burning Rings." Naomi's fingers now have fire on their tips. She then moves her hands to make a circle in the air and then a flaming circle is in front of her. "Think you can move after taking this?"

Derrick looks at this with a worried look. "**Not good, but it seems she won't be moving from that spot, if I can get another stream out at the right moment, I should be able to hit her with it and end this.**"

"Oh, can't say anything, I guess you already admitting defeat," Naomi has now created several rings of fire around her. "Now, get ready." Naomi lifts her hand.

"**Now!**" Derrick slams his hand down and says, "Chidori Stream," lightning then flows from his fingers and goes right for Naomi.

"GO!" One by one the rings of fire fly forward, but before Naomi could react to it, the stream of lightning reaches her and she is shocked horribly.

"Haha, I got her, now to dodge these things," Derrick jumps out of the way of one ring, as it stops and begins spinning. "What is this?"

The rings behind that one then goes through that it and they start to move faster and burn hotter. Derrick is surprised by this and he gets caught. The rings then trap him and then form a sphere of fire, completely engulfing him.

Soon the flames disappear and Derrick is then kneeling down coughing hard.

"Can't breathe (cough) and to hot," Derrick begins to lose consciousness.

"Good, it worked, but I don't think I can even stand anymore, that attack of his took too much out of me."

Both Naomi and Derrick fall over at the same time.

"THAT'S IT, MATCH OVER, SINCE BOTH FIGHTERS ARE DOWN, THIS WILL BE A DRAW AND BOTH ARE OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT." Icimara announced.

(With Jeremy)

"Wow, they both lost, interesting I thought Naomi would pull it out, but I guess not."

(With Kelsey)

"**That's an interesting attack he had there,**" she looks at her hands, snaps them and a spark of electricity happens. She then smiles at this.

"Alright, get these two; medical attention, and let's continue this," Icimara tell the Anbu Black Ops member.

The member nods yes and then does the tiger hand sign and both Naomi and Derrick disappear.

"OKAY NEXT UP WILL BE ZACK VS. POOJA, PLEASE WILL THESE TWO STEP UP TO THE FRONT."

"Yes, finally my time has come," Zack says running up to the center.

Pooja arrives and says, "Well fighting an Uchiha should be an interesting challenge for him."

"What does that mean?" Zack asks

Pooja then pulls out a katana, "He has been waiting a challenge for a long time, since we started the exams, and he was waiting for someone to fight." Pooja then kisses the blade and goes into a fighting stance.

Zack too gets in a stance. "**My Uchiha blood is boiling; I hope she's being serious,**"

(With Tesha)

The man is now on the ground. "J- just who are you?"

"I thought I told you to remember my name," Tesha then sense something. "Hmph, I didn't come here to cause any trouble, I just wanted to see what the village was up to." She then puts the scroll away and starts to walk away.

"I'll report you, the Anbu Black Ops will be all over you in no time," he tells her.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying about someone else, he could cause more trouble than I ever could bother to do myself."

"Wh- what do you mean by that" he asked.

"Someone came here before I did, that's all you need to know." She then walks away and disappear out of the village.

(With Sanmi)

"What an intense match, and the Derrick person looks like the perfect person to become one of us, I'll have to move fast." Sanmi then disappears.

(With Kelsey),

"**There it is again, that feeling, someone was just here, but now whoever it was is gone**," Kelsey looks behind her and then at the Anbu Black Ops member, "**The member must feel it too, someone was here a while ago."**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Pooja vs Zack

Pooja vs. Zack

"My blade is hungry; I need to feed it your fear," Pooja tells Zack.

"Feed you my fear, hmph I don't think you'll find any in this Uchiha." Zack tells her back.

Pooja smiles and then points her blade at Zack. Zack then feels a small cut on his right cheek. "What the, how did you do that?"

Pooja's katana now has wind surrounding it. "His name is Air Massacre, with this I can focus my wind on my sword, extending it and making it more dangerous, I can cut you from right here, as you can already tell."

"Well maybe I'm a little freaked, but no way will she beat this Uchiha, my sister said if I don't become a Chunin I won't hear the end of it." Zack said outload.

The Anbu Black Ops member then lowers its head.

Icimara notices this, "**Did, that ANBU just chuckle a bit?**"

(With Jeremy)

"Yep, she's using that technique, when I first saw her use her sword like that, I have to say I was impressed."

"I wonder how that Uchiha will respond to this, that sharingan of his will prove to be an advantage."

(With Kelsey)

"That Black Ops member, what was that just now, responded to what Zack said about his sister." She thinks for a second, "**Wait a minute; his sister is a member of the Anbu Black Ops!? NO WAY**"

"THE NEXT MATCH OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS POOJA VS. ZACK, BEGIN."

"Okay Pooja, let us begin." Zack takes out a kunai knife and starts to rush at Pooja.

Pooja holds her ground and slashes at the ground. Zack gets unbalanced and stumbles towards the ground.

"Hahaha, and I thought you would be a challenge," Pooja says as she points her sword at him. "I guess this is the end."

"No way!" Zack side sweeps Pooja and he gets back up.

Pooja gets up, "Not bad, but not even close to being enough." Pooja then grips her sword and starts to slash away at Zack. Zack dodges the sword slashes, but with Pooja's wind surrounding the blade he still gets cut a bit.

"This is getting me nowhere," Zack says to himself. "Okay Pooja, no more fooling around." Zack rushes towards her, but jumps away once he gets close.

"So your fear is finally coming out, isn't it?" Pooja smiles as she says that.

"No, but how about you look down," Zack tells her.

Pooja looks to see an explosive tag on a kunai knife in the space where Zack jumps away. Pooja holds her sword in a defensive stance. The tag explodes, and Pooja's gets knocked back by it.

"Haha, I was right, okay I think I know just how to beat you," Zack tells her.

Zack then closes his eyes.

The Anbu Black Ops member then moves it's head right toward Zack.

"Sharingan," Zack opens his eyes to reveal his Uchiha bloodline. "Okay, now with this and the knowledge, try and see if you can stop me."

Pooja stands back up and looks at him, "So you finally activated it, this should make this more interesting, honestly I was getting bored," she tells him. "**But I didn't want to have to deal with that sharingan of his.**"

(With Jack)

"Alright with that sharingan, Zack should be able to pull a win, but that Pooja person doesn't seem intimidated." Jack looks at Jeremy. "I get the feeling I'm going to meet with him later."

(With Jeremy)

"So that's the sharingan, I've never seen it in action before; I wonder if it's as dangerous as what I've been told."

(Outside of the Exams)

"He should be okay now, that attack used on him burned him and caused him to lose consciousness," a medical ninja says. "He should be fine now; he only needs to rest for now." The ninja then leaves and locks the door.

The room then starts to get filled with a blue hue. Little sparks start to appear around the room and then Sanmi arrives in the room.

"So this is the person who interested me, I see he will become a fine member and then we will be closer to our goal." Sanmi says. Sanmi then puts his finger to his forehead. "Hm, he isn't completely a nice person, so that's good, but I think I'll give him more reason to join with us."

Sanmi then holds his hand up as some of the hue around him start to swirl in his hand, he then waves it across Derrick. "Now you should stay asleep and after this takes effect I will take you to your new home."

(Outside the Village)

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't have left the village before learning about what was that feeling," Tesha says as she looks back at the village. She turns around and thinks, "**Maybe I should go back and see for myself what is really going on**."

Tesha then sees a girl walk up and past her heading towards the village. "Hm, maybe I'll just wait this one out, but I do wonder what that girl wanted."

She walks away from the village.

(With the Hokage)

"Yes Hokage, she was here just a while ago and she said someone is in the village to cause trouble, but I think she was just trying to scare us," a man tells the Hokage.

"I see, this isn't good, that Tesha always seems to appear at the most random of times, sometimes she causes mayhem or just passes through."

"Um Hokage sir?"

"Okay since she didn't do anything we will wait until the Chunin Exams are over, then I will make my decision."

(Back with the Fight)

"Right, now come Pooja and see just if you can even touch me," Zack tells her.

Pooja points her sword up and surround it in wind again. "Okay, my blade still hungers for your fear." She then charges at him and begins to slash away.

Zack takes out a kunai knife and deflects every blow, even the wind based ones.

"Fine, so you can stop my simple sword swings, but-" Pooja then does one handed hand signs and says "Wind Style: Air Raid" Pooja then twirls her sword and then her sword starts to have a long blade of wind reaching out really far.

"**Good, just what I wanted,**" Zack does his own hand signs and unleashes "Fire Style: Burning Ash." Zack aims it right at her sword and it leads up the trail of wind to her hands.

"AH!, what did you do to my hands," Pooja says dropping her sword.

"Your technique is wind style, your sword uses the same wind as your nature, my nature is fire and as you know wind style can enhances fire style, so when you made your sword basically a wind sword, it made it a big target." Zack tells her

"Oh, I see, but I hope you don't think this can stop me," Pooja picks up her sword and grips it. "Okay, now can you handle a long fight with me in close combat?"

"Well let's find out," Zack tell her.

Pooja and Zack then charge at each other and start and engage. Pooja slashes away, but Zack dodges every hit.

"Come on, why you don't fight back, all you're doing is dodging, not attacking," Pooja says getting annoyed. She starts to slash faster, but he keeps on dodging. "**Maybe I'll use the wind a little on my blade to throw him off balance**," Pooja, as she slashing starts to surround it in wind again.

"**Perfect,**" Zack says. He jumps back and then charge straight at her. Pooja then slices right at his midsection, but it passes right through him, and he starts to burn as he passes through her and disappears. Pooja's sword then goes ablaze it spreads to her body.

The blaze then settles down and Pooja is on the ground and sword out of hand.

"**Thanks Naomi, that move you used against Derrick seemed to help me a lot in this fight,**" Zack tells himself.

"POOJA IF YOU CAN STILL FIGHT, STAND UP," Icimara tells her.

Pooja doesn't stand up, but instead get grabs her sword sheaths it.

"I GUESS THAT'S OUR ANSWER, THIS MATCH IS OVER WINNER IS ZACK."

Zack deactivates his sharingan and walks up to Pooja. "That was fun, and what an interesting sword you have."

Pooja then quickly point she sword at Zack's neck.

"Whoa, what the-"

"HAHA, there it is, that look is the fear I wanted," Pooja says getting up and begins to walk away.

"**What a weird girl,**" Zack then looks towards the Anbu Black Ops and walks forward.

"Something wrong?" Icimara asked.

"Sis, is that you," Zack asks the member. "**Come to think of it, I have never seen her in her Anbu mask and uniform.**"

The Anbu member then looks down and flicks his head.

Zack then realizes that it is his sister, "**Hm, well I won my match I expect something when all this is over.**"

(With Pooja and Jeremy)

"Sorry you lost, it would seem that sharingan, gave him the advantage he needed," Jeremy tells her.

"Yeah, but I think Air Massacre, got what it wanted, but I think he wants more." Pooja then stares at Jeremy's hat.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Jeremy asks her.

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH, JEREMY VS. JACK WILL THESE TWO PLEASE COME FORWARD" Icimara says.

"Gotta go" Jeremy runs off.

(On the field)

"Alright, your name's Jeremy, name's Jack, a member of the Hyuga Clan," Jack has his byakugan activated. "Let's make this a good one."

Jeremy adjusts his hat and says, "Okay, that byakugan of yours makes you able to see my chakra points right, I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't touch me."

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH BETWEEN JACK AND JEREMY BEGIN." Icimara says.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnapped

Jeremy vs. Jack and Lauren vs. Kyoko

"Okay let's begin," Jack then comes right for Jeremy to try and end the match quickly.

"Speedy one aren't you," he says to him. Jack tries to strike at his chakra point, but Jack hand gets batted away by Jeremy's hand.

"Hm, so you can handle a close fight, but can you keep up with my speed?"

Jack then appears behind him and kicks him in the neck and Jeremy goes flying across the field. "So what do you think so far?" Jack asks.

Jeremy gets up and point to his hat, "Unless you can knock this off, good luck making me stay down."

(With Naomi)

"So, beating him, means taking that damn hat of his off, I see, now I kinda want Jack to beat him."

(With fight)

"Okay, you got your lick in, now it's my turn," Jeremy does hand signs and unleashes "Water Style: Water Acid," Jeremy blows out a cloud above the arena. "Now see if you can dodge this,"

Drops of water start to come down and one drop lands on Jack. "Ah, what the, that burns," Jack says. Jack moves out of the way of the cloud, but the cloud then starts to move following Jack, and Jeremy is moving his fingers to move it.

"Nice isn't it, came up with it myself, but it is a technique that requires a lot of chakra so I can't leave it out for that long, but I don't think you'll survive for that long.

Jeremy then sees Jack coming right for him, Jack then puts finger on him, "With one flick, I can do this."

Jeremy feels a sharp pain in the shoulder where Jack hit him. "Damn it he got me, but he didn't completely stop my chakra flow, so that's good, but he did drain me a bit."

"**I could get in close enough to completely stop it, but that should make his jutsu less effective,**" Jack tells himself.

The cloud is now over Jack again and begins to pour down on him. Jeremy smiles thinking, he's got him, but then Jack starts to spins and a sphere appears around him and protects him from the rain.

Soon the cloud then disappears.

"Good, now that that's gone, I can focus more on you," Jack tells Jeremy.

"Whatever, just don't think I'm out of this just yet."

Jeremy and Jack then engage in close combat, but Jack has the upper hand. Jack gets another hit on Jeremy and this one hits him so hard he goes flying again.

Jeremy gets up, but doesn't look too good, "Great, it seems that last hit was enough to put my chakra flow to a halt, I can barely stand up now, and you're not bad Jack."

"Well I guess there is only one more thing to do, you said for me to win that hat, has to come off right," Jack then charges toward him. "Well I guess this match is over between us, this next attack will be more than enough to finish you. "

Jeremy stands his ground and then says, "Got you," Jeremy's hat then starts to turn blue and it then starts to surround Jeremy.

Jack doesn't stop and proceeds to strike Jeremy, but his attack bounces off and Jack is flowed away. Jeremy's hat then goes back to normal.

Jack, now in pain, says, "What, it feels like I got hit with my own attack, what did you do?"

Jeremy explains that his hat is special, but that's all he'll say.

Jack then laughs it off and says, "Well I guess that's that." He then falls over.

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH, WINNER IS JEREMY." Icimara says.

(With Naomi)

"**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN IT, and he was so close.**"

Jeremy walks up to her and says, "Great I won aren't you happy for me."

Naomi doesn't respond.

"OKAY MOVING RIGHT ALONG, THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE LAUREN VS KYOKO."

"Hm, I guess good things do happy to good people, now I get the chance to beat him up," Lauren says as she proceeds to the field.

"So, Lauren I guess this would happen sooner or later, please now that if it starts to hurt, just let me know alright," Kyoko tells her.

"Oh really, I'll keep that in mind."

"LET THE CHUNIN EXAMS CONTINUE, BEGIN"

Lauren begins the match with a water clone and both of them rushing towards Kyoko. Kyoko then side steps and kicks the back of the clone and it dissolves.

"You going to need to do better that, my dear," Kyoko tells her. Lauren skins starts to crawl.

"How about I just pretend you didn't say that, okay" she tells him back. Lauren then does hand signs and unleashes "Water Style: Water Prison." Kyoko is then trapped in a water sphere. "Okay, are you ready to give up?"

(With Sanmi)

"Okay time for us to go, your spirit is now mine," Sanmi picks up Derrick, but then some people come out.

"Hey what are you doing, put him down!"

"Sanmi then puts his hand in the air and the rom then start to become filled with a blue hue. The ninjas then start to fall. "What is this, I feel weak."

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave, later" Sanmi then disappear in a bolt of lighting.

(With the fight)

"Are you ready to give up, yet?" Lauren asks him.

Inside the orb Kyoko looks down and says, "Well looks like I'm out of ideas, my lovely Lauren I quit, I give up."

(Everyone else)

"WHAT?"

(With Jeremy and Naomi)

"My hat doesn't approve." Jeremy says.

"**Your hat will burn when I'm done with it." **Naomi thinks.

"We- Well I guess that's it, winner of this match is Lauren."

Lauren dissolves the orb and looks at Kyoko, "Are you really that weak?"

"Haha, I'll keep that to myself," he stands up and starts to walk away.

After that, a ninja then appears and tells Icimara sometime.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Icimara screams

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Meet the New Chunins

Meet the New Chunin; The Calm Before a Four Year Storm

"Everyone listen up, something really important just came up and the ending matches for the exams have been halted," Icimara tells the genin.

"What a minute, I didn't even get a chance to fight anyone," Gaelan tells her.

"I am truly sorry, but as it would seem, the village has an intruder and this person kidnapped one of your fellow genin, everyone here is now ordered to report to the hokage's mansions, he has been watching this from the beginning and he will tell which one of you will become a chunin."

The other ninja comes forward and says, "This is a direct order from the hokage himself, he also says that someone has come from afar to ask the leaf village for help."

"If anyone understands you are dismissed, please report to the mansion as soon as possible." Icimara tells the genin.

(Later at the mansion)

"Welcome the genin of the leaf village, I am pleased to see you all gathered here, today some of you will become the next level of ninja known at chunin."

All the genin then nod in agreement.

"Okay as you now an intruder has come to our village and kidnapped one of your fellow genin, now before I continue I will name off everyone who has proved themselves, to become the next level of chunin."

Everyone gets really nervous as the hokage begins to name the new Chunin.

"Anna Nara, Zack Uchiha, Lauren Mizuhime Kelsey Kumorin, Wade Usagi, Jeremy Snow, Kirstie Yu, and finally Pooja Scar, everyone who I have just named please stay in this room, everyone else can leave this room, but do not leave the mansion."

Naomi, Eric, Jack, Kyoko, Gaelan, and Dent leave the room.

"Okay I know all of you have just become Chunin, but now I must tell you more about what happened. In the medical room, someone was able to get pass our guards and make it to Derrick and it would seem that the intruder used some kind of technique to make anyone who got in his way weaker, we don't know who it is but order have been made to give chase and so I am asking you our new chunin, is anyone willing to take this mission?"

Kirstie rises up her hand, "I'll be happy to help with this mission."

"Me too, I want to go along as well." Pooja steps forward.

"Good, this is a low B rank mission, I would say one more would be good, anyone else?"

"Well, I guess I can't just let you girls do this all by yourself," Jeremy says walking forward. "I'm sure I will be of much help to you guys."

(With Naomi)

"Why do I get the feeling something I didn't want happen, happened?"

"Okay Jeremy, Kirstie and Pooja, you three will be assigned this mission, now to other matters, Anna, your sensei has agreed to accept a mission to the Land of Earth to gather information about strange happenings and he says he wants one of the new Chunin to help him out, do you accept?"

Anna ponders this for a second and begins to answer but then-

"What a minute, did you say the Land of Earth? Hokage I would be honored to take this mission that is if Anna doesn't mind," Wade says walking up.

Anna sighs, but says she's okay with it.

"Oh and I have one request, I want to bring someone else, and that someone would be Eric."

"Hm, this is a long journey, but it is just a mission to gather information, alright I will allow this, please inform Eric of this."

Wade agrees and proceeds to leave the room.

"Now there is one more mission that affects one of you, before this happened a girl arrived at our village and was asking for a member of the Anbu Black Ops to come help her out in her little village as no one is strong enough to handle the threats that come too them."

Kelsey ears perks up at the mention of Anbu Black Ops.

"One member has agreed to help her, but she is requesting the help of a certain someone," The hokage looks at Zack. "Zack Uchiha, your sister is requesting your help in this mission."

Zack steps up and says, "Really, my sister wants my help on this mission, I don't know what to say about this." Zack thinks about this for a second before saying, "Hm, well if I don't accept my sister will surely never let me live it down, so I accept her help."

"Good, does anyone else feel that they should also be part of this in order to help?" The hokage asks.

"No way, am I passing this chance to partner up with an Anbu Black Ops member," Kelsey says behind the group.

"Kelsey, if I remember correctly, you want to become a member of the Anbu Black Ops, am I right?" The Hokage asks her.

"Yes, I will become the best and make a name for myself," Kelsey says getting excited.

"Hm, okay and that's the end of the mission I have for you, at the earliest time tomorrow, each group will set out to their own mission, I recommend you prepare and take about what your plans will be, dismissed."

The new Chunin then left the room and soon after discussing what they heard, they all left the mansion.

**LATER THAT DAY**

(With Jeremy and Zack at a ramen stand)

"That's an interesting hat you got there, Jeremy." Zack tell him. "I can kinda feel chakra coming from it, just what is that thing?"

"Haha, if I told you, you would only have even more questions and honestly there isn't enough hours in the day to explain it to you," Jeremy tells him back. "How about that technique of yours, that sharingan, can I see it if you don't mind?"

Zack faces him with his sharingan eyes activated, "You're lucky I'm not like my sister or you would have been trapped in some kind of genjutsu." Zack then deactivates them.

They then start to laugh and continue eating.

(With Kirstie and Pooja)

"I like that sword you got there, what was it called again?" Kirstie asks Pooja.

"I call it Air Massacre, mainly because I use my wind to extend its reach and make it sharper." Pooja explains as she holds it up high.

"Cool, have you ever thought about dual wielding," Kirstie asks.

"Hm, dual wielding," Pooja then looks at her empty hand. "**I wonder.**"

(At Anna and Eric's house)

"Hey brother I have something to show you come see, quick," Anna shouts across the room.

"Okay, but this had better important," Eric says walking to her room.

Anna then shows him a cloak she has been working on for a long while now, it is black with what looks like red cloud around it and it has six inside buttons.

"What do you think Eric?" she asks him.

Eric stares at it for a while before saying, "Hm, I guess you can do some things right, sister, I do like it."

Anna has a look of annoyance, "The fact that you were trying to sound nice, is what makes what you say so wrong brother."

Eric turns around and says, "Whatever." He then walks away but says to himself, "**I REALLY like that cloak Anna just showed me.**"

(With Naomi and Kelsey)

"Okay, so tell me again why we are hiding," Kelsey asks Naomi.

"It's Jeremy and that damn hat of his, I don't know what the hell he keeps under it, but I will one day find out." Naomi tells her.

"But that doesn't really explain why we are hidi- Naomi? Naomi?" Kelsey then notices Naomi is gone. "Okay what just happen?"

(With Wade and Jack)

"You got some nice speed," Jack compliments Wade.

"Yeah, but speed isn't enough, as we both lost our matches, there must be more to this," Wade says out loud.

"I guess all we need is more training and we will become strong enough to take on anyone." Jack tells him.

"**Hmph, training, there must be an more better way that yields better results and I believe the answers lye in the Land of Earth,**" Wade tells himself.

**TOMORROW MORNING**

(With Kirstie's Team)

"Okay is everyone ready?" Kirstie asks her party members.

"Yep, this is all I'll really need," Pooja says wielding Air massacre.

"Can you not point that at my hat please," Jeremy tells her.

"Okay on that note, we know our mission, and from our sources tell us he went northwest form the village, let's go." Kirstie leads the way with Jeremy and Pooja right behind her.

(With Brendon's Team)

"Okay, Eric and Wade, you two better be prepared for a long journey, did you all get everything you need?" Brendon asks.

They both nod.

"**I'm sure whatever we find will be of much more value than what we have now," **Wade says.

Eric looks back at the village, and his sensei asks him if something is wrong.

"Oh, no nothing is wrong," Eric answers. "**I get the feeling I won't see this place again for a long time, longer then I first thought.**"

Breadon then starts to walk off with his members following him.

(With The Anbu Black Ops member)

Zack arrives to find the member, Kelsey and the girl waiting.

The member is shaking her head "no"

"I know it's you sis, no need to hide it," Zack tells her.

"I think we should just forget about it for now," the girl suggests.

"Before I forget, what is your name?" Kelsey asks her.

"My name is Yuri," the girl tells her.

"Okay, time's a wasting let's go," The Anbu Black Ops member grabs the girl and runs off.

Kelsey gets really jittery before following.

"This is going to be a long mission, with these two," Zack says out loud as he follows the two.

"I heard that," both girls say back to him.

* * *

><p>And that's it Part 1 of A New Tale is done. The next part will take place after the four year wait.<p>

I don't know when the next chapter will be written, just be patient.

Read and Review, don't forget.

Bye for now.


	14. Chapter 14: 4 years pass

4 Years passed;

Like a Different Person

"Hokage sir, I just a message, the Anbu Black Ops member that left four years ago are finally almost back to the village," the advisor says coming in the room.

The Hokage is staring out the window and then says, "Good, please wait for them at the gate that will be all."

"Yes sir," The advisor then leaves the room.

"It's been four years, and in that time we have gained more powerful ninjas in the old genins have now passed chunin, some has even become jonin, but I wonder how those two will react to the news."

(Outside the hokage mansion)

Some kids are running and one bumps into someone leaning on the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," the kid says looking up and sees Pooja standing over him.

"She kneels down and says, "Don't worry about it, just be careful, these blades of mine are shape." She stands back up and walks away.

"Wasn't that Pooja Scar, she's considered an elite Jonin." One kid says. "She was also part of the group that went in pursue of ones who kidnapped on of their genin from their class."

"HEY POOJA, OVER HERE," someone shouts running up to Pooja.

"Oh Kirstie, how are you?" Kirstie then stops in front of her. "How is your training going so far?"

"Great, learning more about being a medical ninja is exciting, oh and did you hear anyone about them?" Kirstie says to her with a worried look.

"No, we haven't found any info on any of them and as of now, you know they are classified as missing ninja," Pooja tells her.

"I see," she says disappointed.

(At Anna House)

"Damn it Eric, what the hell was wrong with you, not only did you take my cloak, but you have been missing for four years, just what was going through your mind?" Anna says lying on her bed. "I'll find you, as a leader of a hunting class; I will make it my own personal mission to find you someday."

(With Lauren and Jack)

"You feel it too, Jack?" Lauren asks Jack looking at the gates.

"It's different, but I can still tell, he's finally coming back, I wonder what was taking so damn long." Jack says back to her. "I can't wait to show how much tougher I have gotten."

(With Jeremy)

"Hm, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about something," Jeremy says walking through the village. "I know your there Naomi, you can't fool me."

A puff of smoke appears and gets bigger and forms the shape of Naomi.

"Okay never mind this is new," He backs up but then feels a tap on his shoulder.

"MINE!" Naomi comes falling through the sky down on Jeremy, only to have him move out of the way. "Okay not fair, you weren't supposed to move."

"Are you sure you're a special jonin?" He asks her

"Oh shut it, just because you're a jonin." She replies.

(Miles out of the village)

"Four long years, for a while I thought I would never see my home again," Anbu Saggita tells herself. "Hey are you still holding up back there Kelsey?"

"Yes, I should be good until we arrive." Kelsey tells her.

"Good, how about you little brother, can you hold out until we get there." She gets no replied. "Zack?" She then notices that Zack isn't behind them.

"Kelsey, where did Zack go?" Saggita ask her.

"I thought he was right behind us, I have no idea." She stops and looks around.

"Damn it, I now you said you can hold out, but just in case, I will need him in case something happens, are you sure you can make it to the village, I'll stay here and continue looking for him." She starts walking off.

"Okay you can trust me," Kelsey keeps going to the village.

(Somewhere far off from them)

Zack is staring off in the cloud with his sharingan activated. "Why, I was supposed to protect everyone in the village, but I only ended up killing."

"Zack what are you doing, I thought we lost you." Saggita tells him. "Come on we are almost there." Her holds out her hand.

Zack looks at it, "I don't know, was what I did right?" He asks her.

"Without you there is a chance that even more people will get killed, I can't do this alone; I need another Uchiha user for it to work." Saggita tells him.

"Fine, I'm coming, but you don't have to take me back, I'll come in on my own." Zack tells her.

"Good, and once you do just report to the hokage," Saggita says leaving him.

(Somewhere in the land of Earth)

"Yes, everything is falling into place," Wade is walking through a small burning village. "I think we have outdone ourselves, don't you agree Eric?"

Eric's shadow moves on the side of Wade and Eric then floats downs, hovering inches from the ground. "Yes, it is and this cloak makes it all the more better." Eric then looks at his finger, and the ring on it is glowing. "I really love this thing."

"So where do we go next?" Wade asks.

"I think we should calm down, word will spread, maybe even far enough for our home to learn of it." Eric tells him.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." They then bro fist and Wade runs off, while Eric follows by summoning pillars of earth to jump onto. "**I wonder how Anna is doing, most likely she's wondering what the hell kind of mess I got into, (laughs) I can't wait to show her what has happen in these years."**

(Unknown location)

"So you have found me, this had better be important," says someone sitting down with his back turned.

"You know it is," she then holds her hand out and a sphere of water appears and forms a kunai knife.

"Not bad, but you know that won't affect me," The guy sitting down says. "I wonder if Zack sensei could figure out how to beat it."

"Come on, as a legendary Sannin, you should listen to what I have to say," She tells him

"Your one too, both of us together would be too much overkill," He tells her back.

She then throws the water knife at his back, but it just hits him and turns back to harmless water.

"That jutsu of yours is impressive, but not unbeatable," She tells him.

(Back at the hokage mansion)

"**Hm,** **Sometimes I wonder, if my old students are getting along," **the hokage says to himself.

* * *

><p>The time skip has happened, and now everyone has gotten much stronger. Now the real story is about to begin, join in next time.<p>

Read and Review

Bye for now.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Threat

A New Threat

Kelsey is running and soon finds herself at the gates of the hidden leaf village. "Finally, I'm back home," she says walking in.

"Stop right there, Kelsey!" someone says behind her.

She turns around to see her old teammates Gaelan and Dent. Dent closes the gab and asks, "Where have you been these last four years?"

"Um, sorry guys but I still have something to do," Kelsey then feels a sharp pain in her back and falls to her knees.

"DON'T BOTHER HER RIGHT NOW!" Saggita says appearing next to her. "**I knew this would happen, got to calm it down." **Saggita then takes Kelsey face and actives her sharingan. Kelsey looks straight into in and then she passes out. Saggita then picks her up and then disappears.

"What just happened?" Gaelan asked. Dent looks dumbfounded and begins to wonder just what the hell happened them her.

(At the Hokage Mansion)

"So you have finally returned, but where is your younger brother, isn't he supposed to be with you two?" The Hokage asked.

"Sorry sir, but Zack seems to be in a weird state of mind, and needs time to wonder if what happened was really right," Saggita tells him.

"I see, so since you are here, I'm sure you have some reports to tell me, and also why Kelsey is passed out on your shoulder." The hokage says.

(In an Unknown location)

Dadut is walking through a dark hall.

"Damn it all, why do I have to play butler to the kid, in my opinion he should be taking orders from me." Dadut says stopping in front of a door marked "Experiments."

Dadut then knock on the door and says, "Hey, Derrick it's time for you to take a break. "The door then opens and blue smoke start to come out. "You know inhaling all that weird smoke can't be good for you." A figure then appears in the smoke and then starts to inhale all of the blue smoke.

Derrick then coughs, and sparks of lighting come out of his mouth. "Haha, excellent, I'm nearing the end of my experiments."

(In a blue lit room)

"So is there a reason you have come to talk to us, Tesha" Samni says to her.

"Why, yes I have a feeling you guys are going to be trouble for me in the future," Tesha says to him. "I would rather not have more people in the way of my own plans, so I'm asking you to stay out of my way, if you don't want to get hurt."

Samni then looks at her and says, "Hm, I can see you are a strong ninja, I would even say that Dadut would have a hard time taking you out, but to say that you must have some secret I don't know about." Samni says to her.

Tesha then moves her hands to the scroll on her back. "Why, whatever made you think that," she says with a smile.

"Interesting, how about this, instead of staying out of each other's way, how about we work together, you could join us," Samni suggests.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass on that offer, kind of a lone wolf and prefer to do things my own way," Tesha answers to him.

"I see, well I don't see any problem with what you said, all right we will keep out of your way if you stay out of ours," Samni tells her. Tesha then nods in agreement and proceeds to leave.

"She's a lot stronger then she lets on you know," Naibash tells him.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm going to have Derrick follow her and gather more information about her." Samni tells him.

"Is he going to fight her?" Naibash asks him.

"Hm, that would be a good time to test his new abilities," Samni says.

(In the Leaf Village)

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THE VILLAGE WAS TRYING TO BRING THE 10 TAILED BEAST BACK AND CONTROL IT?" The hokage shouts.

"Please, hokage, Zack sensei you need to calm down." Saggita tells him.

"Wait, Zack sensei?" Kelsey says confused.

"Yeah, before he was hokage, he was my sensei on the sharingan, thanks to him; I'm able to help you out with this." Saggita tells her.

"So, from what I can tell, when the village tried to summon the beast, you three knew that everything they told you was a lie and they were planning to use you for your sharingan abilities to tame the beast," Zack Hokage said to them.

"Yes sir in fact that is why Zack is so conflicted, he decided to kill all the villagers, even the girl who first asked us for our help," Saggita says.

"I see, but what about Kelsey, I sense something isn't right about her," he says.

"Well unfortunate for us, some of the 10 tailed power was unleashed, and before I could seal it, the power found itself to the nearest person, which just so happen to be Kelsey," Saggita tells him.

(Outside the hokage's door)

"So that's what's going on, no way this is going to end well for her," Dent says.

(Outside the mansion)

"I can sense him, he is somewhere in the village," Lauren says running through the village.

"Yeah, he should be close, I can tell," Jack says in front of her.

They then come to a alleyway and then see a figure standing.

"Zack, man, are you finally back?" Jack asks the figure.

"Killing isn't right, but it was the only decision I could make at the time," he says before disappearing.

"What happened, that was him, wasn't it," Lauren asked.

"Yeah, no mistaking it, but what was he talking about killing," Jack wonders.

(Somewhere in the Land of Fire)

"Alright, I guess if it's that important, we should go see our old sensei, most likely he will now what to do about this, is that a plan," the guy asks.

"Glad you see things my way," she says back to him.

(In the land of Earth)

"Alright, I'm sure we can take a small break," Eric says looking off into the distance.

"Alright, if you say so, but if you get the feels to terrorize again, don't forget to tell me." Wade says while laying back on the grass. "I don't know why but I got a feeling something is going to happen and we are going to get dragged into it."

"As long as I have this ring, my abilities are nearly unmatched, with a little more training, I will be unbeatable," Eric says as his ring begins glowing again.

(Elsewhere)

Tesha is walking through a forest. "**I really hate it when people just follow me, and they try to be sneaky about it,**" she says to herself.

Derrick is following her, without making a noise. "**I don't see why Samni wanted me to follow her, he even says not to engage her."**

FLASHBACK

"I need you to follow this Tesha person, and make sure you are not noticed, you are to gather more information about her, do not engage with you, if you are found out retreat," Samni says to Derrick.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"She doesn't even look the slightest bit tough to me," Derrick says out loud.

Tesha then stops in her track.

"Crap, did she hear me?" Derrick wonders stopping.

Tesha then takes the scroll from her back, opens it and begins writing something in it.

"Damn, I can't see what she is writing," Derrick says trying to see.

Tesha then finishes and then turns in Derrick's direction. "I know you are following me, and now you are on my list," she then shows the scroll to reveal Derrick's name in it. "Everyone that is on this list is either died or too scared to ever come out again."

"**This can't be good, guess I'll have to report back to Samni,**" Derrick then proceeds to leave, but can't. "What the- my body is paralyzed, I can't move."

"Neat, isn't it, this scroll of mine is special, let's just say I can control your body because you're body for a short time now that you're in the scroll," She tells him. She then jumps in front of him and punches him in the gut.

Derrick then falls over and begins to cough blood. "**What, did she hit me that hard?**"

"Think of this as a warning, I said I won't get in your way, if you don't get in my way," she says. Tesha then starts to walk away. "Oh and this time was only temporary, your name wasn't permanently."

Derrick watches as she walks away, "I can't believe what just happened," he then picks himself up, "Well things just got much more interesting."

(In the Hokage mansion)

"Is that all you need to tell me about this situation," Zack Hokage asks Saggita and Kelsey.

They both answer no.

"Alright, now if you don't mind, send Zack in here when you walk out," he says.

Both girls walk out and see Zack standing outside the room.

"He wants to hear your side of the story little brother," Saggita tells him.

"I heard," he tells her. Zack then walks into the hokage's room.

(Inside)

"So Zack, tell me, how you killed everyone in the village," Zack Hokage asks.

* * *

><p>New Chapter complete, and a new threat has been introduced.<p>

Don't forget to Read and Review

Bye for Now


	16. Chapter 16: Jack's Challenge

Jack's Challenge

*A/N Zack Hokage will now be referred to as Zach or Zach Hokage to avoid confusion*

(In the training field)

'

"Great it seems he has appeared again, I hope he doesn't cause much trouble in that state," Lauren says looking at the figure in the area hitting dummies.

(At the Hokage's mansion)

"Zack I need you to tell me everything that you know about that incident, your sister and Kelsey told me everything they know, but I also need you input on the situation," Zach tells Zack.

"Hokage, sir I had to kill all those people in that village, but it I didn't they could have caused a bigger tragic to happen in the future, but what it really right?" Zack says looking at his hands and clenching them. "And even then, part of the 10 tailed beast was able to come out and even find its way into Kelsey's body."

"I know that, I need you to tell me exactly what happen and at what point did you decide you had to kill everyone," Zach tell him.

"Okay this is what happened," Zack begins.

FLASHBACK (Zack talking)

We finally arrive at the village after a long travel. After taking a quick look around the village Saggita could already tell that something was wrong, by the look that was on her face. The people were really touchy and got really close to me and my sister, looking right into our eyes and saying, sharingan users. After a while Saggita asked what exactly what was the problem with they were having. The elder then came up to us saying that this small village was once the grounds of a strong beast known as the 10 tailed beast.

After hearing many stories about it, they then proceed to say that the beast was a force that if it was ever released it would throw the world into chaos. Our next question was, why did they want my sister to come help out with the mission? They responded that they needed a sharingan user and she was noted as being one of the strongest and most skilled, and she in turned wanted me because she hoped I would learn more about my own sharingan from the mission.

Once the day turned to night and we decided to turn in, as we slept, I heard a scream; I awoke to both Saggita and Kelsey gone. Outside I could feel a sense of evil. I then saw my sister following one of the villager, but then proceeds to kill him. I ran up and was treated with a quick explanation that Kelsey was taken while we were asleep. We came to a large temple in the far end of the village. Inside was a shrine with curving of the 10 tailed beast, and in a small room we found the village and Kelsey was knocked out with many markings on her body.

The elder then held her up and started saying a chant, and then the room became engulfed in smoke and then a loud roar was heard. After that a felt a hurt blow on my head and everything then went blank. When I awoke, I was being held down, by some of the villagers, they seemed pleased that I was there. Afterwards I found out why, they were telling me to activate my sharingan and to control the beast once it had appeared. I didn't know what they were talking about, I then wondered where my sister was and then right on time, she appeared and knocked out the people holding me, while carrying Kelsey.

I asked what was wrong with her, but she didn't have time to explain and said that I had to hold off the villagers until she was able to awaken Kelsey. I agreed, and then they leave. As I fought, I seemed to have lost myself and proceeded to kill everyone that was in my way, they were saying things like, this is the way the world will end and you have only prolong it's end. Even the girl that came to our village was part of the plan; I had to kill her also. I soon realized that no one else was coming as everyone was died.

Saggita then came and didn't even question what I had just done. Kelsey was awake, but something seemed different about her charka. Saggita explained that she had formed a plan that involved Kelsey getting captured and finding out what was their real intentions, but it didn't work exactly to her plan, and the feeling she has, is from the 10 tailed beast.

FLASHBACK OVER

"The rest, you know," Zack tells him.

Zach then walks pass him and begins to think, "**So we had a village who was really to put the world a risk, a girl with a small part of the beast inside her, one of my ninja murdered an entire village and other ninja from his class have gone mission."**

"Is something wrong, Hokage?" Zack asks him.

"Leave me, I have some Important matters to attend to," He tells Zack.

Zack then walks pass him, and sees Zach activating his sharingan. "**I have a bad feeling about this."**

Zack then finds himself walking into the training field.

"Zack, it's you, you finally returned," Lauren says to him walking up.

"Yeah, something happened, that made the trip last much longer than we thought at first," Zack tells her. He then notices someone training, "Hey, who's that over there?"

Lauren looks back, and says, "That's Jack, but also not Jack." Zack then has a look of confusion on him. "Some time ago, Jack actually gave up being a ninja, but doing that, something happen to him."

"I HAVE TO FIGHT, SOMEONE GIVE ME A CHALLENGE," Jack shouts in the air. "I can tell someone with an unusual power is in the village, I must find who that person is and fight them." Jack stops and then runs off at very high speeds.

"Oh no, Zack we have to follow and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone," Lauren say following in his direction.

"Unusual powers?" Zack wonders. "**Wait a minute, he can't mean**," Zack thinks and then hurries to catch up.

(With Kelsey and Saggita)

"So how does it feel, does the power make you feel anything?" Saggita asks Kelsey.

"A little, but do you think that this could possibly, become a problem in the future?" Kelsey asks her.

"If it ever comes to that, then you know we will have to kill you right, no way can we risk the 10 tailed beast becoming complete, but as of now, it's no problem," Saggita tells her.

All of sudden, a blast hits were Saggita and Kelsey were standing.

"No way you two were affected by that weak attack, now show yourselves," Jack says walking up to the hole.

Kelsey then appears, but Saggita doesn't.

"Haha, well it seem, I have finally found the source of that strange power I've been sensing for a while," Jack says with a smile on his face. "Come let's fight, I really want to test my Hyuga abilities."

"I really don't feel like figh-" before she could finish Jack lifts his hand and unleashes his eight trigrams air palm that knocks Kelsey away a few meters.

"Okay, that hurt a bit, but I still don't want to fight," She holds up a single kunai knife. "Besides if we did I easily have the advantage." She then stabs herself, but the wound within seconds, begins to heal itself.

"Wow, interesting trick you learned, but that only means that I can hurt you even more," Jack then activates his byakugan and begins to charge at Kelsey, who grabs his hands, and holds him back. "You really should study more on our techniques, just being this close I can do this." Jack fingers then turn blue with charka and it burns Kelsey's hand which makes her let go, and Jack proceeds to hit her in the chest with his gentle fist.

Kelsey then falls to the ground, "Damn, just what was that, i never saw that move before by a Hyuga clan user," she questions.

"Jack, you need to calm down, this isn't you remember, you gave up fighting," Lauren says arriving on the battle field.

"That was my weak half; I have no reason to give up fighting, as I have to get stronger and fight stronger opponents," he tells her. "NO STAY OUT OF MY WAY," Jack unleashes an air palm, but it gets negated by a fire ball.

"That could have been bad," Zack says walking up. "Jack what happened, you gave up fighting, but now you want to fight strong opponents, without their consent?" he questions him

"Oh, you're on that list as well, Zack in fact you are in the top five." Jack tells him.

(Meanwhile inside Kelsey's mind)

Kelsey is walking in complete darkness, "Why is it so dark, and why is my head hurting," Kelsey then begins to become engulfed in the darkness.

(On the field)

Kelsey then gets up and her right arm begins to have charka surrounding it.

"What the hell it that," Jack says looking at her.

"Oh No, Saggita talked about this, I think the beast's charka started to take control of her normal flow of charka," Zack says. "Guys we need to work together and calm her down as soon as possible."

"Why what happens," Jack asks.

"She didn't explain what would happen, but she made it clear that we need to do this," he answers. "**But there is a problem, Saggita didn't teach me how to control and seal back the beast's charka with my sharingan,**" Zack thinks to himself.

Kelsey then rushes them and hits her right hand on the ground which makes the ground to in two

"Oh perfect," Lauren backaway and unleashes, "Water Style: Underground Sprout," She puts her hand on the ground and the huge fissure with water.

"Kelsey can you hear me in there," Zack shout toward her.

Kelsey doesn't say anything back and proceed to run across the water toward Zack.

Zack then actives his sharingan and dodges all of her attacks. He then kicks her in the right arm, but it doesn't faze her and she grabs his leg and tosses him back.

Zack lands in the water, but no damage. "Okay this isn't good, she's seem to have been given enhancements because of the charka, but in turn she starts to loose herself."

"This is AMAZING, FINALLY SOMEONE WHO CAN TEST MY ABILITIES," Jack says very excited. "Okay Kelsey, get ready for a-

"ENOUGH OF THIS" Someone shouts to them. Zack, Lauran and Jack turn to see the Hokage staring them down. "This problem must be cut at the root," the Hokage says.

Kelsey then holds out her right arm and a shot of charka then shoot straight at the Hokage. He then holds out his hand and the shoot then gets absorb into his body. "Haha, it's been a while sense I've had to take matters into my own hand. He then takes off his Hokage hat and does really fast handsigns. "Ninja Arts: Lighting Stars," he then holds his hand up and a small circle with lights inside appears. "Everyone get away NOW!" he slams his hand down and then Kelsey gets surrounded by a shield of light. Then Kelsey starts to get struck by many little lights every second.

Kelsey then lets out a scream and Zach Hokage walks toward her and put his hand through the shield and pulls her hand out. "Look into my eyes," Zach now has his sharingan activated. Within seconds the shield disappears Kelsey's right arm goes back to normal. Zach then picks her up and then Saggita spears and takes her and disappears.

"You three, I need you to go and meet Anna as soon as possible," Zach tells them.

(With Sanmi)

"I've finally found you, your names are Eric and Wade isn't it," Sanmi says.

"Wade, is there a reason, why we care who this guy is?" Eric wonders.

"To my knowledge, those that aren't with us will be burned by us," Wade tells him. Wade then waves his hand and a line of fire appears in front of him and Eric.

Sanmi then walks through the flames and grabs Wade. "Come on don't be so worried, I'm trying to make a deal with you two."


	17. Chapter 17: Deadly Mistake (part 1)

A Deadly Mistake

(Part 1)

"Man, I thought the three of us could maybe work well together," Sanmi says holding up Wade by the neck. "What do you say?"

Eric shakes his head and says, "I don't really want to have to follow a plan, it's just fun to cause destruction," Eric tells Sanmi. "Oh and Wade is starting to get annoyed."

Wade then grips Sanmi's hand and then his hand starts to burn. Sanmi lets go and jumps back.

"I don't really appreciate, people thinking they have the jump on me," Wade says.

Eric and Wade then get into fighting position, "but I do enjoy a good warm up, with people like you." Wade says.

Sanmi also prepares himself for a second, but then relaxes. "I understand, but don't say I didn't give you guys a change," Sanmi turns around and sparks start to surround him. "Be good you two." He then disappears.

"Hmph, well I'm actually a bit glad, because I feel he could have given us a hard time," Wade says relaxing.

"I can tell he was strong," Eric says. "**Damn, there are still people whose abilities surpass my own; I must find a way to permanently show I have power."**

"Something wrong Eric," Wade says snapping Eric back. "Well we should move on, no point in staying here."

"Hold up a sec Wade, I think we should make a more permanent statement, we are heading to the village hidden in the sand." Eric floats up and speeds off at high speeds.

Wade quickly follows, "**Hm, the hidden sand village, we haven't been there since the time Eric decided to cut his ties to the village."**

(In the leaf village)

"It has to be done, the process will only be temporary until we are sure she can be in control of herself," Zach Hokage commands.

"Are you sure about this Hokage sir," Zack asks him. "This seems a bit extreme, as she didn't even cause much trouble."

"Will I be completely alone," Kelsey asks him.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you, and don't worry, you're far from being a prisoner," Zach tells her.

"Okay, I understand, if you think this is for the best, I will comply," Kelsey says.

"Good, now," Zach starts and Anbu member appear. "They will show you to your new temporary home will be."

The member then led Kelsey out of the room leaving Zack and the Hokage.

"Hokage sir, I want to know, just how strong are you, I mean you were able to easily take care of that problem," Zack asks him.

"Well of course being the Hokage help; but have a look at these," the Hokage then points to seven weird swords hanging on the wall. "Those are the swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

"WHAT, I heard they were a group of strong ninja, but they meet their end at the hands of a nearly unstoppable force, you mean you were part of the reason they were killed?" Zack asks.

"You could say that, now I have some work to do," Zach says sitting down.

"Understand," Zack then leaves.

"**I can feel it they are coming back, I hope they don't cause much trouble**," Zach says to himself

(Miles outside the village)

Tesha is walking and then see two figures walking up.

"Hm, I wonder who these people are, I really don't want to have to add more people," she says.

The two people get closer as she begins to hear them talking.

"Don't cause any damages, I don't want him mad at us again, Noah" the female says.

"Haha, remember when he got really mad and sent up into the summon realm, to survive for a whole week Heather?" Noah says back.

"I hated that and so did you, but for some reason Sanmi was just fine and didn't show any fear," she tells him.

Tesha hears them mention Sanmi and wonders if they know him.

The two then stop in front of her, "Hello, and who are you?" Noah asks.

"Wait, your Tesha the Wondering Trickster, everywhere you go you always cause trouble just for fun," Heather says out loud.

"Oh, I see, can I ask you something," Noah says to Tesha.

"I rather you not, but I feel you will anyway," she tells him.

"Correct, anyway are you strong," he asks

Tesha doesn't talk back and puts her head down. She then picks it back up and begins walking pass them. "Heather and Noah right?" she asks them.

"Yeah," they respond looking at her walk pass them.

"If you guys see me again, I will have no choose but to put you on my list and anyone on there doesn't lead a normal life anymore," she tells them.

Tesha, now far enough from them, "**Those two are two of the leaf's sannin, and if they said Sanmi trained with them, then that would make him a sannin as well,**" she thinks to herself.

"Any idea what she means by, on her list," Noah asks.

"Nope, but that giant scroll on her back does make me wonder what kind of thinks she has written in there," Heather answers while continuing walking, as Noah follows.

(In the village)

"This will be you living arrangements," The Anbu member says, "Our leader will along shortly to bring you entertainment."

Kelsey walks in the room to see a bed, a desk with candles and a mirror. "Well at least it'll be quiet."

"Hey! You in there, Kelsey?" someone from outside shouts.

"Yeah, are you the leader of those Anbu members," she asks.

The person walks in and to Kelsey's surprise, it's Anna.

"Kelsey, you're the problem that the Hokage was talking about," Anna asks.

"Yes, with the charka of the 10 tailed inside me, I could possibly be a danger in the future, so for now until he is sure about it being safe, I am to stay here," Kelsey tells her.

"I see," she says back.

Anbu members then appear beside Anna, "Ma'am we have a message, the Hokage would like to speak with you now."

Anna agrees and leaves Kelsey with some forms of entertainment. "I'm sure you won't stay here that long, later." Anna leaves.

(In the mansion)

"Anna I have an important mission for you, Intel from the Sand village says that Eric has been spotted near there, I you find him and bring him back here," Zach tells her.

"Of course, Hokage sir," Anna responds. "**So you finally decide to show yourself, now to finally get some answers from you.**"

(At the gate)

Anna arrives to see Jeremy and Kirstie standing at the gate.

"Anbu leader Anna, it's a joy to see you again," Jeremy tells her.

"Why are you two here, did the Hokage assign you to help me," Anna asks them.

"No, we were just about to leave in pursuit of Sanmi; it seems he was spotted not too long ago," Kirstie tells her.

The two then start walking, and then Jeremy says, "Good luck with your brother."

"**Wait, how does he know what I'm leaving for,**" Anna wonders before going in her own direction.

(In the mansion)

"So you two finally decide to pay your sensei a visit, Heather, Noah." Zach says.

"Yes, so what's been going on here," Noah asks.

"Yeah, I could feel something just isn't right around right," Heather says looking around.

"Well wouldn't you like to know," Zach says, "Well relax this could take a while."

(With Zack)

Zack is walking around the village, but stops.

"I know your there, Dent, come on out," he says.

A shuriken come flying out and Zack deflects it with a kunai knife. More come from nowhere and Zack dodges all of them.

"Man, come on calm down, what's wrong with you," Zack says.

Dent jumps down from a tree, "Zack, the time has come; I have been waiting four years to finally settle the score between us."

"What are you talking about?" Zack says stepping back.

"We were supposed to fight in the exams years ago, but things got in the way, but now I have gotten stronger and I'm sure you have as well," Dent steps closer and points at Zack, "Show me the full force of your abilities as I won't be holding back."

Dent opens his hands as countless insect come flying out heading straight for Zack. Zack reacts by jumping up and over Dent.

"I see your point, but with simple moves like that you'll never finish me," Zack tells him.

"Point taken," Dent then does hand signs and unleashes, "Earth Style: Ground Spikes," The ground around Dent starts to shine and then chunks of the earth start to float up around him.

"Well this is new," Zack says as he readies himself. The chunks then fly at Zack and Zack begins to dodge them, but one nicks him on the check and leaves a scar.

"Well at least you're taking this seriously," Zack says, "but there will always be a difference between us, that will give me the advantage." Zack then activates his sharingan eyes.

"Oh, just because you have those eyes, doesn't mean you're better," Dent says.

(Watching from afar)

"**So, my son and my student have decided to finally settle this, this should be a good one**." Chet says to himself.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter.<p>

R&R doods

Bye for Now


	18. Chapter 18: Deadly Mistake (part 2)

A Deadly Mistake

(Part 2)

"Okay then, I surely hope you can provide a decent challenge this time around, Dent" Zack taunts.

"You know, I was the stronger one, but once you activated that sharingan of yours, you were able to caught up and maybe surpass me at once, but now," Dent then prepares himself.

(From afar)

"**Alright, Dent, show me what it means to be a true ninja and my son as well.**" Chet says.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Rise," Zack then blows out fire into the air and it starts raining fire on Dent.

"Well this is new, Water Style: Water Wall." Dent shields himself from the falling flames.

Zack then rushes towards Dent and punches, but Dent caught it, "I hope this wasn't the best you got," Dent tells him.

"You should know to not underestimate me," Zack tells him.

(Far away)

"Here we are, the village hidden in the Sand, remember the last time we were here?" Wade asks Eric.

"Yep, it's been a while, but now we are here for a whole different reason, do you still have your old leaf village headband?" Eric asks

"Yep, oh I get what we're doing now." Wade says back.

Wade and Eric then walk into the village hidden in the sand.

(In the leaf's hokage's mansion)

"So the 10 tailed beast was trying to be summoned and now part of its chakra is in one of your ninja." Noah says after hearing the story.

"I like to see her myself, if it's possible," Heather asks.

"If you guys really want to, you both now where she should be," Zack says.

(With Kelsey)

"So with all this power, I'm considered a threat" Kelsey says to herself. She then walks around the small room. "I wonder how long I'm going to be here."

Noah and Heather appear in front of the room. "Hey, are you the one with the ten tailed chakra?" Noah asks

"Yes, and just who are you two?" Kelsey asks back.

"Legendary sannin Noah and Heather at your service," they both say to her.

"Um, okay?" Kelsey says trying to back away.

(With Jeremy and Kirstie)

"It shouldn't be that must farther," Kirstie says.

"Yeah, I wonder if he expects us and maybe decided to take caution," Jeremy wonders.

"Oh I wonder what makes you say that?" a voice is here from on top of them.

They both stop and a man appears in front of them.

"Whoever you are get out of our way, or I will get mean," Jeremy then grips his hat and prepares to turn it.

"Oh well, you see, I've been ordered to stop any person who so dares to even get close, so I guess I'll have to kill you both." The man says. "

"Who are you, anyway?" Kirstie asks.

"I got rid of my own name, can't really care for it anymore, but I now go by the name Sealing Saw." He then gets into a fighting stance.

"This could be trouble," Kirstie then prepares herself.

"I agree," Jeremy then turns his hat completely around and prepares for battle.

(With Tesha)

"Hm, Heather and Noah, two of the legendary sannin and it would seem that Sanmi too is also-

"At your service, ma'am," Sanmi then appears in front of her. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking about my old comrades."

"So you are a sannin, then," Tesha then prepares to take her scroll off, but Sanmi then turns away.

"Sorry as of right now, I'm in no shape to fight," he shows his hand that has been burned by Wade. "Until next time, oh and if I were you I would maybe think about honing your skills because something big is going to happen and I'm sure you will be dragged into it."

Sanmi then disappears in a bolt of lightning.

Tesha then relaxes and begins to wonder what he means by that.

(With Anna)

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this, why the hell would Eric go to the hidden sand village," Anna questions Eric's motives.

As she continues she then starts to hear sounds of explosions.

"That's in the direction of the village," Anna then hurries and soon finds herself at the entrance. "Wh- what did they do here?"

The village is in almost complete ruins and explosions can still be heard with shouts of people.

"The leaf village has betrayed us, we must make a stand," someone says from inside.

Anna then runs in only to be stopped by a sand ninja who proceeds to attack her.

"Oh no reinforcements are coming, EVERYONE PROTECT THE VILLAGE ENTRANCE." The ninja says.

"No I'm not an enemy," Anna then dodges and quickly knocks him out. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." She then gets surrounded by a squad.

"Nowhere to run," the whole squad says, but then in a flash they all get taken out.

Anna looks around to see Eric and Wade looking down on her.

"Hey Anna, what are you doing here," Wade asks.

"I would seem she is here to maybe stop us, but surely if it's only her, then there should be anything to worry about, I can handle this," Eric then floats down in front of her. "Wade you continue your way to the hokage and take him out."

"Okay laters," Wade then speeds off.

"Well, then let's begin," Eric prepares himself

"My mission is to get some answers, but no I have a new mission, and it's to take you down," Anna gets into fighting position.

(With Zack and Dent)

Dent is breathing hard and Zack is walking up to him.

"It would seem I have become much stronger then you, Dent, you may be my best friend, but as a rival you don't even compare." Zack taunts him.

"No, I refuse, I still have one more trick," Dent then stands up and points his finger at Zack.

"Hm, interesting," Zack then runs toward him, "It's time to end this."

A single bug comes from his finger, "Let's see if your sharingan eyes can see through this," Dent follows behind the bug.

Zack stops and takes out a kunai knife, "**This must be a trap,**"

Dent gets closer and Zack slashes at the bug, but misses, "**Wait a minute,**" Zack then throws the knife at Dent and he disappears. "Okay then, Dent I see your trick, Zack then aims another knife at the bug and hits it.

Smoke appears where the bug was and it then shows Dent with the kunai knife in his neck and blood is coming out.

* * *

><p>Finally updated, sorry for the wait.<p>

I'll try updated more sooner.

Bye for Now


End file.
